We Belong Together: A Brathan Fanfic
by chester23
Summary: The story begins after Episode 13 in Season 2 when Haley leaves Nathan to go to go on tour with Chris Keller. Nathan is upset that Haley left. Brooke and Nathan grow closer.
1. Chapter 1: Goodbyes are tough

We Belong Together- A Brathan Fan-Fic

_Take Place in Season 2 Episode 13. Haley left for the tour with Chris. Nathan is upset that Haley left him. Brooke and Nathan grow closer. I also have incoorperated some of the small things that happend in the season in the story but in a completely different way and also with Brathan. Thanks for reading and don't forget to give me a review! :)_

Author's Note: This story main focuses on Brooke and Nathan. Of course there are other characters including Lucas, Haley, and Peyton.

Chapter One- Goodbyes are tough

**Nathan had not been at school for almost four days. After school Peyton and Brooke ride over to Nathan's apartment to see him. They knocked on the door and no one answered. The door was unlocked so they went on in. Nathan's apartment was a mess. Empty pizza boxes, beer bottles, and trash were everywhere. **

Brooke: Wow, this place needs a serious clean up.

Peyton: Nathan?

**The girls walk into the bedroom only to find Nathan passed out on the floor. Peyton runs up to him and shakes him.**

Nathan: Haley? What?

Peyton sees the empty beer cans beside him

Peyton: Nathan, how much did you drink?

Nathan: What?

Peyton: Nathan, you really need to get yourself together!

Nathan: What's the point? Haley's gone and she's not coming back.

Peyton: Nathan it is only for a little while, she'll be back.

Nathan: Yeah, but when she comes back we won't be together. It won't be the same.

Peyton: Nathan you… (her phones rings and she answers it) Yeah okay I will be right there. I'm sorry guys I have to go Jake needs me. There is something wrong with Jenny. Brooke, I will call you later.

**Peyton leaves.**

Brooke: So Nate, what happened?

Nathan: What do you mean?

Brooke: Well with you and Haley.

Nathan: Not a good subject. I really don't want to talk about it.

**They continue talking as they walk out to the living room and the kitchen.**

Brooke: Come on, Nathan. You have to talk about it sooner or later.

**Brooke starts cleaning up the apartment.**

Nathan: When Haley said that she wanted to go on the tour, I told her that if she went , that we were done. The truth is.. I really didn't mean it. I never wanted her to leave. I love her and I wanted her to stay.

**Nathan's eyes filled up with tears. Brooke runs over to him and puts her arms around him and he leans on her shoulder.**

Brooke: O, Nathan.. everything is going to be fine. She is going to come home right after the tour. It will all be okay. Haley will do the right thing. Maybe she will come home early or something. Have you heard from her?

Nathan: No. Not even a single phone call, e-mail, or text and it has been almost 4 days.

Brooke: Well I am going to finish cleaning up your apartment.

Nathan: You know you didn't have to do that. Everyone's feeling sorry for me and I am sick of it.

Brooke: I am not doing this out of sympathy. I am came over her because I care about you and I know you would do the same thing for me.

Nathan: Yeah, yeah.

Brooke: So you think you will be at school tommrow?

Nathan: Probably not.

Brooke: Ok, then looks like everything is good here so I am going to go.

**Nathan starts walking back to the bedroom. Brooke walks to the door and opens it. **

Nathan: Brooke, wait….. Thank you.

Brooke: No problem, Nate.

**Brooke closes the door and walks out. **


	2. Chapter 2: Saving Me

We Belong Together- A Brathan Fan-Fic

Chapter 2- Saving Me

The next day Nathan did not show up at school. Brooke and Peyton were walking to their cars, they look over to see Nathan sitting in his car in the parking lot, drunk.

Brooke: O my gosh, is that Nathan?

Peyton: Is he?

Brooke: Yup. I think is is drunk.

Peyton: O no.

Brooke and Peyton both go over to the car.

Peyton: Nathan, what are you doing?

Nathan: She was on T.V. today. Haley she did an interview with Chris. They said they are a couple now. I knew that is why she went.

Peyton: Nathan, how much have you had to drink?

Nathan: Not much.

Brooke: Well enough to slur your words. Get out of that car you are not driving home.

Nathan: I am fine.

Brooke: I am not going to let you kill yourself, now get out! I will drive your car back to your apartment and then Peyton will follow us so she can take me back to get my car.

Brooke gets in Nathan's car.

Brooke: So she still has not called?

Nathan: No. She sent a text saying she was going to be on T.V. but that is it.

Brooke: I'm sorry Nate. She just needs time.

Nathan: Time for what?

Brooke: Time to figure out what she wants.

After that there was nothing but silence on the ride home.

Brooke: Well, here we are.

Nathan: Thanks.

Nathan gets out of the car and stumbles.

Brooke: Wow I am going to make sure that you get up those stairs first.

Brooke opens up the door to the apartment. It is still surprisingly clean, but she sees a messily painted pink wall and pictures of clowns.

Brooke: What is that? (Pointing to the wall and pictures)

Nathan: Haley hates pink and clowns. I did that this morning when I found out she was with Chris Keller. I can't believe her.

Brooke opens the door to leave.

Brooke: Nathan things will get better. It just takes time.

Brooke leaves.

_I hope everyone like the second chapter! I had technical difficulties, but now that I figured out how to post the chapters, I can do update easily! Let me know if you have something you would like to see happen. Don't forget to give me a review! :) Thanks for reading! _


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth Comes Out

We Belong Together- A Brathan Fan-Fic

Chapter 3- The Truth Comes Out

Peyton and Brooke are going to pick up Brooke's car at the school.

Peyton: So how is Nathan?

Brooke: A mess. He really misses Haley.

Peyton: Yeah, I don't understand how she could just leave him like that. People Always leave right?

**Brooke stares out the window, as if she were thinking about something.**

Brooke: Yeah. So how are things with you and Jake?

Peyton: Things are going pretty good, I guess. It is just hard to spend time together, with Jenny and everything.

Brooke: Yeah but you two are so cute together!

**Peyton and Brooke pull up to the school and see Lucas in the parking lot.**

Lucas: Hey where have you two been?

Peyton: Oh just dropping off your wasted brother at his apartment.

Lucas: He is a mess. One of us needs to check in on him a few times a day or something. He really needs to come back to school soon.

**Silence.**

Lucas: I hope Hales get home soon, before things get worse and Nathan falls apart even more.

**Later that evening Peyton goes over to Nathan's. She knocks on the door, but there is not answer. So she lets herself in. Peyton finds Nathan sitting on the couch watching basketball on TV. She opens the door and sees the pink wall with clowns on it.**

Nathan: Hey

Peyton: Hi, I like your wall.

Nathan: Yeah, thanks. So what brings you here?

Peyton: Does there have to be a reson?

Nathan: No not really, but an ex-girlfriend just doesn't come over to hang out with their ex-boyfriend alone.

Peyton: Yeah good point. The reason I am here is, well I don't really know hoe to tell you this.. When Chris Keller leaving town for the first time, Jake saw them kiss. I just wanted to let you know. I didn't feel right knowing about it and keeping it from you.

Nathan: Haley lied to me. She told me she didn't kiss him and that those e-mails were sent to him by her sister Taylor. She lied to me.

Peyton: I am sorry Nathan. I just wanted you to know what really happened.

Nathan: I think I really knew all along, that she was lying. I just chose to trust her.

Peyton: I better go. You should come back to school tommrow.

Nathan: We'll see.

Peyton: You know we are all here for you right?

Nathan: I know,

**Peyton goes over to the door to leave.**

Peyton: You may want to start locking your doors.

Nathan: Nah, I leave them unlocked just in case Haley decides to come home. That way she will always have a way in.

**Peyton leaves. **


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Really Trying

We Belong Together- A Brathan Fan-Fic

Chapter 4- 

**Three days have passed now and Nathan has not shown up for school. The teachers are giving them a ton of homework and there was no way Nathan would ever get caught up. So, Brooke got Nathan's books out of his locker and took them to his apartment. She knocked on the door and no one answered so she opened the door and went in. She found Nathan playing video games and of course his favorite thing to do lately, drinking a beer. **

Brooke: Nathan, why weren't you at school?

Nathan: I didn't feel like going.

Brooke: I brought you your homework for this week. You are getting so behind!

**Nathan stops playing the video game and looks up at Brooke.**

Nathan: Do you think I really care?

Brooke: Okay, I am really trying here. I am spending my time trying to help you and to get you up and to stop feeling sorry for yourself that your wife left you and that she kissed some other guy. Obviously you don't want to stop feeling sorry for yourself.

**Brooke throws the books down and picks up her bag to leave.**

Nathan: Brooke..

Brooke: Just forget it.

Nathan: Brooke..

Brooke: Just forget it.

**Brooke walks out the door, slamming it behind her. Nathan gets up off the couch and runs out the door after her. **

Nathan: Brooke! I'm sorry!

**He continues to go after her. **

Brooke: Well, I am glad to see you are up off the couch and fighting for something and not sitting around feeling sorry for yourself.

Nathan: I am sorry was being such a jerk.

Brooke: Even though Haley left there is so much more you have right now and there is so much more you could have.

Nathan: I left her a message and told her that if she didn't contact me within the next two days we were done. Especially now after that interview and since I found out about the kiss. I left her that meassge three days ago, so I guess we are done.

Brooke: How did you know that Haley and Chris kissed?

Nathan: Peyton told me.

Brooke: I can't believe her. I can't believer you either. I come over her to see how you are doing and to give you your homework, because you are too busy laying around feeling sorry for yourself, but really you should be trying………

**Brooke was interrupted suddenly by Nathan when he kissed her. **


	5. Chapter 5: Realizing

We Belong Together- A Brathan Fan-Fic

Chapter 5- 

**Nathan and Brooke are still kissing. They kissed for a very long time. Brooke suddenly pulls away. She looks at Nathan, and she is so shocked that she doesn't know what to say. **

Brooke: Why did you do that?

Nathan: I don't know it just of happened.

**Nathan kisses her again.**

Brooke: Wait.. this isn't right. I mean you are married! You are very confused. I can't be taking advantage of that. You can't be taking advantage of me! Just because Haley left doesn't mean you can just get with me when she is gone!

Nathan: I am not doing this, because Haley is gone!

Brooke: You can't think right now, because you miss Haley so much! You miss her and I am here for you to turn to!

Nathan: I don't think you understand.

Brooke: Yes I do Nathan! This, you and me… it is not right. Haley is my friend and I can't do something that like that to her. I'm sorry Nathan, I can't do this.

Nathan: Brooke!!

**Brooke gets in her car and leaves. Nathan is left standing alone in the parking lot. Tears are streaming down Brooke's cheeks as she drives away, because she realizes that she is falling in love with Nathan Scott.**


	6. Chapter 6: Changing

We Belong Together- A Brathan Fan-Fic

_Thanks for the reviews everyone and keeping reading! I wrote the next like six chapters and there is some MAJOR drama coming up! Gatorgirl... haha.. thanks so much! I am trying to make it original! I never even thought of making Brooke peggers! :) _

Chapter 6- Changing 

**The next day at school Peyton and Brooke are talking on the quad. **

Peyton: How's Nathan?

Brooke: Not sure.

**Lucas walks up to them.**

Lucas: Hey guys! So, I went to check on Nathan this morning and he wasn't there.

Peyton: Maybe he went to see Haley.

Lucas: Maybe. I was thinking about heading over there after school to check and see if he is there again. He never answers either of his phones.

Peyton: Yeah that is a good idea.

**After school Lucas goes to Nathan's He walks in and finds the apartment clean and Nathan sitting at the kitchen table.**

Lucas: So you finally showered?

Nathan: Haha. That's not funny. I just thought I would clean this place up and get started on some of this homework. It is going to take me forever since I don't have a tutor.

Lucas: So I stopped by this morning before school and you weren't home.

Nathan: O, I went for a run. I have been sitting around for almost two weeks. I don't want to get out of shape.

Lucas: I stopped by to tell you too that we have a English project..

Nathan: Yeah Brooke brought me the papers about it. I finished that today too.

Lucas: Brooke brought you the paper?

Nathan: Yeah.

Lucas: Oh, okay. So I guess you will be at school tommrow.

Nathan: Yeah, I will see you there.

**Lucas can't help but wonder why the sudden change in Nathan? Did he talk to Haley or something? He really didn't care as long as Nathan seemed to be doing better.**

**Lucas leaves.**

_Let me know you input or if you would like to see anything happen.. what you like/ don't like. I am always open to new ideas and I love input!_


	7. Chapter 7: Awkward

We Belong Together- A Brathan Fan-Fic

_Thanks to everyone who has been reading! Please review! :) _

Chapter 7- Awkward

**The next day at school, Nathan & Brooke see each other in the hallway and start talking. Even though it is a bit awkward.**

Brooke: Finally made it back?

Nathan: Yeah well I have to get to class.

Brooke: Okay.

**Brooke thought to herself. Is he avoiding me? Brooke goes over to Peyton's after school.**

Peyton: So did you think that test was hard today?

Brooke: Yeah.

Peyton: What's wrong?

Brooke: Oh, nothing.

Peyton: Brooke, come on just tell me.

Brooke: Well, what if I said I like this guy…

Peyton: Uh huh..

Brooke: But he's married.

Peyton: Okay.

Brooke: Even though he's married… I think we may have something.

Peyton: Wow, Brooke who is it?

**Brooke doesn't respond.**

Peyton: Married? I don't know many married guys in Tree Hill that you would be interested in expect…

Oh no. Tell me it's not Nathan.

**Brooke looks down.**

Peyton: Brooke!!

Brooke: We kissed!!

Peyton: WHAT?!

Brooke: I don't know what to say. I feel so bad for doing this to Haley. I told him we couldn't do this, because of her.

Peyton: Well I am not sure how Haley feels at the moment, but Nathan told her if she left they were done. You really just need to talk to figure out where you two are standing.

Brooke: Yeah I guess so.


	8. Chapter 8:Stay

We Belong Together- A Brathan Fan-Fic

_Author's Note: This is just a small update! :) _

Chapter 8- Stay

**Peyton is in her room sitting on her bed with the phone up to her ear.**

Peyton: Hey Nate, what are you up to?

**Peyton gets up and grabs her car keys and starts to walk downstairs.**

Peyton: I am getting ready to go for a drive and I was wondering if I could stop by and we could talk for a while. Okay see ya in a few.

**Peyton arrives at Nathan's and knocks on the door. Nathan opens the door and greets her, she walks in and sits down on the couch.**

Peyton: Well, it's good to see you back at school.

Nathan: Yeah, I still have a lot of work to get caught up on.

Peyton: If you need any help, or have any questions I can help you.

Nathan: Thanks, so how are things with you and Jake.

Peyton: We are pretty much over since everything with Niki happened. He left Jenny so he could keep custody and well let's not get into that right now.

Nathan: I'm sorry Peyton. You two were good together.

Peyton: Yeah me too. So how have you been?

Nathan: If you mean has Haley called or anything new with her? No, not a single phone call, still. You would think she could call here.

Peyton: Well, I better get going.

**Peyton gets up to leave.**

Nathan: Peyton stay it is nice having some one to talk to. Sometimes it get lonely in this apartment all by yourself.

**Peyton sits back down on the couch.**

_What does Nathan want with Peyton? Will Brooke and Nathan ever talk? Keep checking back for updates! The story is pretty much done so updates are often!_


	9. Chapter 9: The Trip

**We Belong Together- A Brathan Fan-fic**

Chapter 9- The Trip

Peyton: Nathan, okay so what is this I hear about you and Brooke?

Nathan: What?

Peyton: Don't act like you don't know. She told me everything.

Nathan: Yeah well, I really don't know what that was.

Peyton: Well, she is confused to Nate. You two should really talk. I think that there is a party tommrow night. You should go, and that way you don't have to call her and make it all awkward.

Nathan: Yeah, okay. Are you sure she will be at the party tommrow?

Peyton: Yeah, she will be there.

**Nathan looks unsure. **

Peyton: NATE!! I will make sure she is there! Just relax!

Nathan: Okay, okay.

Peyton: But, I have to ask you something…

**Nathan looks up at her.**

Peyton: Are you trying to get with Brooke just to replace Haley? I know it is really none of my business, but Brooke is my best friend, so that makes it my business.

Nathan: What? No! I would never do that to her.

Peyton: Okay! I was just making sure.

Nathan: I could never lead Brooke on or try to just get with her to replace Haley. I fell like we really could have something.

Peyton: Be careful with her Nathan. She's my best friend and she may seem like she is strong, please just don't hurt her.

Nathan: I know.

**Peyton gets up to and opens the door.**

Peyton: Goodnight.

Nathan: Goodnight.

**Peyton closes the door and leaves.**

**It is the next day and Peyton is waking up to go to school. She is walking out of her bathroom when her phones rings. She goes over and picks it up. The caller id says Lucas on it.**

Peyton: Hello?

Lucas: Hey Peyton, do you want to go on a road trip with me?

Peyton: Huh?

Lucas: Haley is on the tour and she is playing about four hours away from here. I want to at least go see her.

Peyton: Well, I have a test first periods, but after that I can leave and then we can go. Okay, so I will meet you at your house around 8:30?

Lucas: Yeah, see you then and bring your stuff to stay the night.

Peyton: Okay, and we can take my car.

Lucas: Yeah that is fine, bye.

Peyton: Bye.

**Peyton gets her things for the night and puts them in a bag. She goes to school and takes her test. She goes into her locker and runs into Brooke. **

Brooke: Hey!

Peyton: Hey!

Brooke: Where ya going buddy?

Peyton: Okay, you can't tell anyone..

Brooke: (Excitedly) Oh! Tell me, tell me, tell me!

Peyton: I am going to see Haley with Lucas. She is playing a show about four hours from here.

Brooke: Do you think that Nathan should go?

Peyton: No! I don't think that Lucas wants Nathan to go, or even know about it

Brooke: Yeah, okay. I understand. Are you going to be back in time for Tim's party tonight?

Peyton: Oh crap!! I totally forgot about that party!!

Brooke: Well, I probably won't go then.

Peyton: No, no, no! You have to go!

Brooke: Huh?

Peyton: I mean what else are you going to do tonight? Sit at home by yourself?

Brooke: Yeah, I guess so. I will go and hang out. I will at least know Tim.

Peyton: Sounds like fun! Too bad I am going to miss it! O my gosh! I have to go, I am already late to meet Lucas.

Brooke: Bye! Have fun and tell Haley I said hi!

**Peyton leaves and drives to Lucas' house to pick him up. **

Lucas: Hi!

Peyton: Hey!

Lucas: Do you want me to drive?

Peyton: Sure. If you want to. I get to pick the music though.

Lucas: Deal.

**Lucas and Peyton switch seats and start driving to where Haley is playing her show. Finally, they arrive. They start walking toward the venue.**

Peyton: O my gosh! Look there is Haley.

Lucas: Where?

Peyton: Up there on the billboard!

**Peyton points to the billboard and Lucas looks up to see Chris and Haley on a billboard advertising the concert that is tonight. **

Peyton: That is so cool!

**Lucas and Peyton walk into the building.**

Peyton: Look there are the tour buses.

Lucas: Let's walk over there, maybe Hales is there.

Peyton: I will try to call her.

**Peyton and Lucas walk towards the tour buses. Peyton tries to call Haley, but she does not answer. **

Peyton: Lucas, I think that maybe if we go over here that we can ask someone where she is at.

**Peyton and Lucas continue walking. They go try to go in the back way, but get stopped by security guards. **

Peyton: We know Haley James.

Lucas: I am her best friend. We drove down here to surprise her.

Security guard: Ok, I will escort you to her dressing room.

**Lucas and Peyton follow the security guard down the hall. He opens the door to Haley's dressing room. **

Peyton: O my gosh!

**They right in front of them are Chris and Haley kissing. **


	10. Chapter 10: Reunion

**We Belong Together- A Brathan Fan-Fic**

_This is a rather large update for me! Please review and make my day. Thanks to everyone who is continuing to read. Love you all! :) _

Chapter 10- Reunion 

**Haley and Chris suddenly notice that people are standing in the door way. Haley looks shocked and really embarrassed. **

Security Guard: Miss. James do you know these two?

Haley: Yes! Yes!

**Haley jumps up and down and runs to Lucas. She jumps in his arms and he holds her in his embrace for a while. Peyton in still in shock from what they just saw. Chris Keller is looking at Peyton.**

Chris: Hi!

Peyton: Hi.

Chris: Well, I am going to leave you guys alone now.

Lucas: That sounds like a good idea to me.

**Peyton goes over to Haley and give her a hug. Chris closes the door and leaves. Peyton know that Lucas wants time to talk to Haley alone. **

Peyton: We've missed you Haley.

Haley: Yeah.

Peyton: Where is the bathroom? I need to fix myself up before the game.

Haley: Just down the hall and to your left.

**Peyton walls out to go to the bathroom. Lucas and Haley sit down on the couch to talk.**

Lucas: You know I have missed you Hales, but what the heck was that?

Haley: I really don't know what to say.

Lucas: Are with him?

Haley: What do you mean?

Lucas: Are you two together?

Haley: I really can't answer that right now.

Lucas: Then, why were you kissing?

Haley: I don't know. He just kissed me.

Lucas: So you kiss him all the time?

Haley: NO! It is just really complicated.

Lucas: Okay.

Haley: I am really confused right now.

**Peyton comes back in.**

Lucas: Well, are you planning on coming back anytime soon?

Haley: I don't know. My manager told me this morning that they want me to record a whole album! The tour is over in about a month and then I can start recording, Chris and I have already starting writing more songs for the album.

Lucas: That is great Haley.

Haley: So what I am missing back home in Tree Hill?

Lucas: Not much.

Haley: I have had Principal Turner e-mail me most of the assignments so I have been working on most of them. So I can finish up this year.

Lucas: That is good.

Haley: Well, I have to go and get ready for the show tonight. You guys are staying to watch it right?

Lucas: You bet.

Peyton: This is so awesome! I love going to concerts like this.

Haley: The Wreckers put on a really good show. Meet me back stage after the concert.

**Haley hands them two passes.**

Haley: Just wear these and they will let you back here. Where are you staying?

Lucas: Well, we did not get a room yet.

Haley: There is a room right by mine hotel room. I will get it for you guys.

Lucas: No we can go over there.

Haley: No, it is no big deal. I will just call someone and they can call and get it for you. Just go into the hotel right across the street from here and tell them your names and they willl give you a key.

Lucas: Don't you need any money?

Haley: Oh no… they reserved the whole floor of suites for us.

Lucas: Oh, okay.

Haley: See ya tonight.

Lucas: Good luck.

Haley: Thanks! Bye, Peyton!

Peyton: Bye.

**Haley gives them both a hug and they walk out. Lucas and Haley walk across the street and get their hotel room. Then, it is time for the concert. **

"**Please welcome Haley James and Chris Keller!" Haley and Chris com out on the stage and they sing "When the Stars Go Blue". After the show Peyton and Lucas go back stage.**

Lucas: ( talking to Haley) That was a great show!

Chris: Thanks!

**Haley looks over at Chris.**

Haley: Thanks! I am so glad that you guys could be here!

Peyton: Good show Haley!

Haley: Thanks, Peyton! There is a after party, but let's go back to the hotel and have a night in!

Lucas: Okay. We will meet you there!

**Lucas and Peyton are in there hotel room. Haley is not back yet.**

Lucas: Do you mind if I stay in Haley's room tonight? I just want to spend as much time as I can with her.

Peyton: Of course not! Why would I mind?

Lucas: Well I just wanted to make sure.

**Haley knocks on the door. Peyton goes and opens the door.**

Haley: So are you guys coming over? Change into your pajamas!

**The three of them watch a movie in Haley's room and talk about everything expect for what really matters.**

Peyton: Well, I am going to go to bed. I am so tired!

Lucas: Night.

Haley: Night.

**Peyton leaves. Haley and Lucas get into bed. They turn out the light and there is silence. **

Haley: How is he?

Lucas: He is okay, back at school now.

Haley: I have not talked to him at all since I left. Should I call him?

Lucas: He is your husband. He thinks you are with Chris since he saw you on the TV with him.

Haley: I know and that wasn't supposed to be like that. I don't know what to say when I call, because I don't know where Chris and I stand. I mean with our relationship.

Lucas: Do you love him?

Haley: Yes. I love him, but there are other things that factor into it. Chris, music, and who knows what else. Especially me leaving him. That factors into it a lot.

Lucas: Well, you may want to call and explain yourself to him.

Haley: I know.

**Meanwhile back in Tree Hill, the party is just getting started at Tim's house. Brooke walks into the party and sees Bevin.**

Brooke: Hey girl!

Bevin: Hey!

Brooke: So why is Tim having a party?

Bevin: His parents are out of the country.

Brooke: Oh, really? Where did they go?

Bevin: They went to Hawaii.

Brooke: Bevin, Hawaii is still in U.S.

Bevin: Oh, really?

Brooke: Yeah.

Bevin: Huh… that must be why I failed Geography!

**Brooke laughs. She notices Nathan sitting over in the next room by himself. **

Brooke: I am going to get a drink.

**Brooke walks past Nathan, goes and gets a drink then goes out on the back patio of Tim's house. Nathan notices her going out there and so he follows her out there. **

Nathan: Hey.

Brooke: Hi.

Nathan: So what are you doing out here all by yourself?

Brooke: Oh, I am just thinking.

Nathan: Why aren't you with Peyton?

Brooke: Oh ummm… I don't know.

**Brooke is wearing a short sleeved shirt and it is chilly out. She keeps rubbing her arms and she has goose bumps.**

Nathan: Aren't you cold?

Brooke: (laughing) A little.

Nathan: Why don't you come inside?

Brooke: It is crazy in there.

**Nathan takes off his zip-up hoodie and puts it on Brooke.**

Nathan: I thought you liked crazy?

Brooke: Yeah, well not tonight.

Nathan: We have not really talked since.. well…

Brooke: Yeah I know.

Nathan: I am not trying to just "get with you" because Haley is gone. I think that our relationship could really grow into something.

Brooke: I just think that maybe you are trying to look for love from someone else now that Haley is gone.

Nathan: That is not true!

Brooke: So what happened when Haley comes back?

Nathan: I don't know!

Brooke: Nathan, you are still technically married to her!

Nathan: I know that, but I still have to see about getting an annulment.

Brooke: Maybe you should think about ending your relationship with Haley first! You know you wife!

Nathan: Brooke, did you ever think that I love you?

Brooke: No you don't!

Nathan: Yes I do!

Brooke: Don't say thing that you don't really mean!

**Brooke leaves.**

Nathan: Brooke!

Nathan is left standing there alone. He always felt this way lately since Haley left. He finally got over her and now he had to get over someone else too. Nathan Scott is a strong person, but not when it came to Brooke Davis. Just thinking about not having her in his life made a tear trickle down his cheek. He knew that he had to get out of here before some one would see him crying. The guys would never let him forget that they saw him crying.

**Nathan get is his car and drives home. He gets home, and is upset, because of Brooke. He is also angry that Haley is coming between him and Brooke. So, Nathan gets out some boxes and starts throwing Haley's things into boxes and packing them away into the hall closet. He did not want to be reminded of her anymore. "She not coming back", he thought to himself. "We are done."**

**Brooke arrives back at her house. She runs up the stairs. She collapses on the bed bawling her eyes out.**

Brooke is so confused and upset. She loves Nathan, but she is not sure how he feels about her. Brooke felt that he was confused and just wanted Haley. Like he was replacing Haley with her, because she loved him so much she wanted to make sure that he loved her for her and not because she was a replacement. She wanted him to prove it to her that he loved her for her.

**Brooke started slowly drifting off to sleep, and she was still wearing Nathan's hoodie.**


	11. Chapter 11: Going Home

We Belong Together- A Brathan Fan-Fic

Chapter 11- Going Home

**It is the next morning and Peyton & Lucas are getting ready to leave to go home.**

Haley: It was so good seeing you guys!

**Haley gives them hugs.**

Lucas: I love you.

Haley: I love you too.

Lucas: Keep in touch!

Haley: I will.

**Lucas and Peyton leave. They make it back to Tree Hill and are at Peyton's house. Meanwhile Haley is sitting down and thinking about her and Nathan's past together, the good times.**

**Flashback**

Nathan: I could love you forever Haley James Scott.

**Present**

**Suddenly Chris walks in.**

Chris: Hey Hales!

**He walks over and kisses her on the cheek.**

Haley: Hey!

Chris: You ready to play our show tonight?

Haley: Yeah, I am really excited.

Chris: Come over here with me, Haley.

**Haley walks over to the couch and sits with Chris.**

Chris: Ya know Hales.. I am really excited to start working on that album in a few weeks.

**Haley is in deep thought. **

Chris: What are you thinking about?

Haley: Nothing.

Chris: Just tell me.

Haley: I need to go shopping. It will probably take me all afternoon. I will be back in time for the show.

Chris: Okay, well I have a sound check so I don't think that I can come with you.

Haley: It's no big deal. I want to go alone.

**They kiss.**

Haley: Bye.

Chris: Bye.

**Haley walks outside and calls a taxi service from information on her phone. **

Haley: Hi, your taxi service will drive me anywhere right? Okay. I am outside of the Hilton Hotel on 23rd Street.

**Haley waits and about ten mintues later. A taxi arrives.**

Taxi driver: Where to miss?

Haley: Tree Hill.


	12. Chapter 12:Tears

We Belong Together- A Brathan Fan-Fic

Chapter 12- Tears 

Taxi driver: That is a three hour drive are you sure you have that much money?

Haley: Yes.

Taxi driver: Okay, Tree Hill it is.

**Haley finally arrives in Tree Hill. **

Taxi driver: Where am I going?

Haley: Take a right up here and then a left.

**They arrive at the courthouse. Haley gets out and walks in. She is getting an anullement. She gets the papers and then leaves. The taxi driver takes her back to the hotel she is staying at. Haley gets out of the taxi and hands the driver a huge wad of cash.**

Haley: That should cover it.

Taxi driver: Thanks!

**Haley walks to a boutique up the street and buys some things so she can tell Chris that she went shopping. She really doesn't want him to know that she went back to Tree Hill. Haley opens up the door to the hotel room.**

Chris: Haley! We go on in less than two hours. I tried to call your cell but there was no answer.

Haley: Oh, I'm sorry! I think it was on silent or something!

Chris: It's okay. I was just kind of worried. They are waiting for you in your dressing room for hair and makeup.

Haley: I better get over there.

Chris: Yeah I am going over now.

Haley: Okay, I will be over in about ten mintues.

**They kiss.**

Chris: Bye.

Haley: Bye.

**Haley pulls the annulement papers out of her purse. She reads them, signs them and dates them. She addresses an envelope to Nathan and then puts the papers inside. She grabs her purse runs down the stairs, outside and puts them in the mailbox. A tear slid down her cheek. She knew deep down in her heart that she had caused all of this.**

**Meanwhile back in Tree Hill…. Peyton and Lucas just got home they are sitting in Peyton's kitchen when Peyton's cell phone rings.**

Peyton: Hello… Brooke?.. what's wrong?.. okay… that is no problem.. I will be right there.

**She hangs up her phone and grabs her purse and keys and runs towards the door.**

Peyton: Lucas, I am sorry I have to go Brooke needs me. Call me later!

**Peyton drives over to Brooke's. She goes in the front door only to find Brooke on the couch in her living room eating straight out of a huge box of ice cream and watching some soap opera.**

Peyton: What happened?

Brooke: Well, I went to the party at Tim's and he told me that he loved me. I am so afraid that he is just trying to replace Haley with me.

Peyton: Aww, honey I don't think he would do that.

Brooke: I know but he may not know that he is doing it.

Peyton: Yeah. You may want to just give him a chance.

Brooke: What will happen when Haley gets back?

Peyton: Well, as far as I am concerned she is not good enough for him. To tell you the truth I have been upset that she even left him. Nathan is so strong and to see him fall apart like that well.. she is the one who caused it.

Brooke: Yeah, I just want to be sure that he is completely over him.

Peyton: I think he is.

Brooke: You should go talk to him.

**Peyton looks at Brooke funny.**

Peyton: Is that Nathan's hoodie?

Brooke: Yeah. He saw I was cold last night so he gave it to me.

Peyton: See he does care. When he was with me, he kind of cared, but he probably would not have done that for me. He cares for you.

Brooke: Do you think I should go and talk to him.

Peyton: Yes! Go talk to him B. Davis!

Brooke: Okay, but first get a spoon and finishing eating this ice cream with me.

Peyton: Okay!


	13. Chapter 13:More Tears

**We Belong Together- A Brathan Fan-Fic**

Chapter 13- More Tears

**Peyton leaves Brooke's house. Brooke goes upstairs takes a shower and fixes her hair. She drives over to Nathan's apartment. She knocks on the door and waits, but there is no answer. She tries to go in, but the door is locked. She knocks one last time and Nathan finally opens the door. He is in a towel.**

Brooke: Hey

Nathan: Hey, come on in. I will be out in one minute just let me get dressed.

**Brooke goes in and sits down on the couch. **

Brooke: I thought you usually left your door unlocked?

Nathan: Well, I decided I don't need to leave it unlocked anymore.

Brooke: Why not?

Nathan: Haley is not going to coming home anytime soon. If there was any chance she would I don't think that she would be welcome back in here.

Brooke: Oh.

Nathan: I know you came to talk about last night.

Brooke: Yeah, I did.

Nathan: I am sorry to just spring that you so suddenly. That is just how I felt and I wanted to let you know.

Brooke: Well Nathan I am going to tell you how I feel. I just want to be sure that you are not trying to replace Haley with me. I want you to love me for me, not because you are looking for love somewhere else now that she is gone.

Nathan: I would never do that to you.

**A few tears fall from Brooke's eyes.**

Brooke: I want to be totally sure. I don't want to have my heart broken again, like it has been so many times before.

**Brooke's tears turn into anger. She gets up and walks towards the door.**

Nathan: I promise that won't happen.

Brooke: How can you promise that?

Nathan: I can promise you that, because I love you.

Brooke: Prove it.

**She slams the door and leaves Nathan standing there in shock. **

Nathan thinking to himself: Prove that I love her? That shouldn't be too hard. I love her so much and I can't just let her slip away from me.

**He grabs his keys and runs out the door. He ran down the steps and looked all around for Brooke. She was gone. Nathan got into his car and drove around looking for her. Finally he notices her car at a gas station. He pulls in at the gas station. He gets out of his car and walks around looking for her. He goes inside and looks all around. He walks around and then he sees a man and with Brooke up against a wall.**

Nathan: BROOKE!!


	14. Chapter 14: Always Protect You

**We Belong Together- A Brathan Fan-Fic**

Chapter 14- Always Protect You

**Nathan runs up to the man and Brooke. He pulls the man off Brooke. Nathan punches the man in the face. The man runs away. Brooke is left standing there, sobbing. Nathan goes to her and pulls her into his embrace. **

Nathan: Are you alright?

Brooke: (sobbing) Yeah,I think so.

Nathan: Did he hurt you?

Brooke: (sobbing) He tried to make me get into his car and I ran, then he pushed me over here. I kicked him and then he punched me and grabbed my arm. I know he was going to rape me.

Nathan: Okay, well I think that we should get you to the hospital.

Brooke: No, no I just want to go home or to your house.

Nathan: Okay, okay. I will leave my car here and drive your car back to my place.

Brooke: That is fine with me.

**Nathan holds Brooke's arm and helps her walk. He opens the door for her and helps her in. Nathan drives home and they don't say one word. They arrive at Nathan's apartment. Nathan helps Brooke out of the car and up the steps to the apartment. He helps her sit down on the bed.**

Nathan: Okay let me see your arm.

**She shows him her arm, it is bruised pretty bad. Her neck is also.**

Brooke: Is my eye turning black?

Nathan: Yes. You need to go lay down.

Brooke: Okay. I do feel pretty sore.

**Nathan gets a T-shirt out a drawer and boxers. He lays them on the bed. **

Nathan: Here is something you can wear to bed. I will go out here so you can change.

Brooke: Okay, thanks.

**Nathan goes out in the kitchen and gets Brooke something to eat and drink. Nathan knocks on the door.**

Brooke: You can come in.

**Nathan comes in with lemonade and some cookies.**

Brooke: How did you know I wanted a snack?

Nathan: I thought you might be hungry.

Brooke: Thanks.

**Brooke eats the cookies, when Nathan goes into the living room. He comes back in to the bedroom. Brooke is asleep. Nathan covers her up and turns out the light and shuts the door to the bedroom. He goes out in the living room and watches some basketball game, then he falls asleep.**

**Brooke wakes up and she doesn't know where she is at. Then she moves and remembers. She is very sore from getting hurt in the gas station parking lot. She gets her clothes that Nathan folded and layed out for her and goes into the bathroom to change. Her one eye is a little black, but her arm and neck is what really hurt. Brooke goes out into the kitchen where Nathan has eggs, toast, and bacon ready.**

Nathan: Well, look who finally got up! How are you feeling?

Brooke: Okay. You know you could have slept in the bed. I was on the other side.

Nathan: No, that wouldn't' have been right.

**Brooke smiles.**

Nathan: Do you want some Advil?

Brooke: Yeah, that would be good.

Nathan: Sit down breakfast is almost ready.

Brooke: Okay.

**Nathan serves Brooke breakfast and then goes and gets her an Advil. **

Nathan: Here you go.

Brooke: Thanks.

**Nathan gets himself some breakfast and sits down to eat.**

Brooke: Thanks for rescuing me last night.

Nathan: It was no problem. I am glad that I was there.

Brooke: So am I. I don't know what would have happened if you would not have gone after me. I am so glad you did.

**They finished breakfast and cleaned up.**

Brooke: Well, I can drive you to go get your car.

Nathan: No, I am going to drive you home and Lucas can pick me up and take me to get my car at the gas station.

Brooke: I have a feeling that you are not going to let me drive home.

Nathan: No, I am not. Do you want to go home now?

Brooke: If you don't mind yes.

Nathan: That is fine with me.

**Nathan gets his keys and helps Brooke down the steps and into her car. He drives them to Brooke's house. He helps her get inside and back to her room.**

Nathan: Do you think that the guy knew you?

Brooke: What do you mean?

Nathan: Do you think that anyone would want to hurt you? Someone that your parents may know that would want to hurt you?

Brooke: No way.

Nathan: I just want to be sure that it is safe to leave you alone for the night.

Brooke: I promise that it is safe. I will be fine.

Nathan: Okay.

Brooke: Thanks for caring and for saving me.

Nathan: I will always protect you.

**Brooke gets on her tip-toes and gives Nathan a peck on the cheek.**

Nathan: Your welcome. I will call you and check on you.

**Nathan gets out his phone to call Lucas.**

Nathan: I will talk to you later Brooke.

Brooke: Bye.

**Nathan walks outside and waits for Lucas. Within two mintues Lucas pulls up.**

Nathan: Hey man, thanks for coming to get me.

Lucas: No problem.

**Nathan fills Lucas in on what happened last night with Brooke.**

Lucas: Wow. I am glad that you were there to save her.

Nathan: Yeah so am I.

Lucas: So, you two have been spending a lot of time together?

Nathan: Not that much.

**Lucas pulls up to the gas station.**

Nathan: Thanks!

Lucas: No problem, call me if you need me, anytime.

Nathan: You bet.

**Lucas leaves, and Nathan gets in his car to drive back to his apartment.**


	15. Chapter 15: Whispers in the Night

_Hi Everyone! This will more than likely be my only update for a week. This week is really busy for me so I won't get a chance to write. Next weekend is also a busy for me as well. Anyways, I wrote this next chapter during a windstorm, so that is where my inspiration came from! Please leave me a review! Enjoy the Brathan! : )_

Chapter 15- Whispers in the Night

**Nathan gets home and plays Playstation for a while. Then, he can't help but start to worry about Brooke. So he takes a drive and drives over past her house. Her parks in front of her house and stay there for a while. Brooke walks out? **

Brooke: Stalk me much?

Nathan: Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were okay.

Brooke: I am fine, Nathan.

Nathan: I came over to ask you something.

Brooke: What's that?

Nathan: Do you want to go on a date with me tommrow night?

Brooke: Umm..

Nathan: Okay, dinner? My place?

Brooke: Okay, that sounds like fun!

Nathan: What do you like to eat?

Brooke: Hmm.. anything Italian.

Nathan: Okay. Be at my place at 6.

Brooke: See ya tommrow at school.

**The next day after school Nathan is getting ready for the date. He takes a shower, gets dressed and make spaghetti and meatballs. At 6 o'clock the door bell rings. Nathan opens the door and Brooke is standing in front of him. She looks stunning. **

Brooke: Hey!

**Brooke gives Nathan a hug.**

Nathan: Hi!

Brooke: Everything smells so good!

Nathan: Thanks.

**Nathan pulls out a chair for Brooke. **

Brooke: Thanks, Nathan.

Nathan: So how was your day?

Brooke: Pretty good.

**They eat dinner together, laughing and making small talk the whole time.**

Brooke: Nathan, everything was so good! I never knew you were such a good cook!

Nathan: Me either!

Brooke: You really are something.

Nathan: Yeah so are you.

Brooke: So, what are we gonna do now?

Nathan: I don't know. We can watch a movie or go out somewhere.

Brooke: Oh, let's watch a movie!

Nathan: Okay, which one?

Brooke: The Notebook

Nathan: If you really want to.

**Brooke and Nathan watch The Notebook.**

Brooke: Well, I better go.

Nathan: Okay, I will walk you down to your car.

Brooke: Nathan. It's ok.

Nathan: I am walking you down.

Brooke: Okay.

**They walk down to her car.**

Brooke: Well, thanks for dinner and for everything.

**She gives him a peck on the lips. **

Nathan: No problem.

Brooke: Bye.

**Brooke leaves and Nathan goes back up to the apartment. He sat down on the couch and thought to himself. He was really hoping that he was getting somewhere with Brooke. He hoped that he was proving how much he loved her. He really did love her. All night he was dying to just lean over and kiss her. A real kiss, not just some little peck on the cheek or lips. He just wanted to love her. **

**The next day Nathan got and went to school. He came home that afternoon to find a large envelope in his mail slot. He took it up to his apartment and opened it up. The papers read "Petition for Annulment". He looked down at the bottom of the paper. It was signed Haley James Scott at the bottom. The papers only needed one more signature and the marriage between them would be erased. Just like that they could pretend that they never happened, that their love never existed. They both knew that it was pretty much over, but Nathan would never forget the good time that they had together, all of the memories. He would also always remember what she had done to him. The pain she caused him. Haley leaving him almost tore him to pieces. Then, Brooke came along. She had always been there but he never really thought of them being together. He never could image them together until now. He could see them being together, even for forever. Waking up next to her everyday and having her always be by his side would be so amazing. **

**Nathan put the papers in a kitchen drawer and went into the living room and turned on the T.V. The weather channel was calling for heavy windstorms in about two to three hours. He looked outside and could see that the wind was already starting. "Two to three hours my ass" he thought to himself." He went in the kitchen and got candles, matches, and flashlights out just in case. He looked outside again. The wind was picking up even more speed now. He tried to call Brooke, but there was no answer. He knew that her parents were "out of town" like they always were and that she was home alone. He got his keys and went out in the storm. There was not any rain yet, but the wind was so strong. Nathan finally arrived at Brooke's. He could bearly make it to Brooke's front door the wind was blowing so hard. Leaves, sticks, and who know what else was flying through the air. Branches were down in the road. Nathan knocked on the door. Brooke finally answered the door.**

Brooke: Nathan! What are you doing here?

Nathan: I tried to call you! I was worried about you.

Brooke: My phone is dead and my power is out. I can't find any flashlights.

Nathan: Go get your stuff! You are coming with me!

Brooke: Okay.

**Brooke runs up to her room and gets a toothbrush, pajamas, an extra outfit and her makeup. She throws it all in a bag and runs downstairs.**

Brooke: Okay, I am ready. Are you sure it is safe for us to be out on the road?

Nathan: You will be safe as long as you are with me. I can promise you that.

**Brooke looks at Nathan and smiles. **

Brooke: Okay.

**There are branches down everywhere. The wind is pushing on the car, you can fell the car jerk every once and a while. Finally, they get to the apartment. Nathan helps Brooke out of the car. He tries to cover her the best he can as the run to the apartment, so she doesn't get hit with the flying debris. Once they are safely inside Nathan breathes a sigh of relief.**

Nathan: For a minute I didn't think I was going to get you home safe.

Brooke: I knew you would.

Nathan: Make yourself at home. I will take your stuff.

Brooke: Thanks.

**Nathan walks back to the bedroom and sets Brooke's stuff down. He starts lighting candles in the kitchen, living room, bathroom, and bedroom. **

Brooke: Well I think we have enough light.

Nathan: Yeah me too.

Brooke: I just wanted to tell you thank you.

**Brooke and Nathan sit down on the couch.**

Nathan: For what?

Brooke: Taking care of me.

Nathan: It is really no big deal.

Brooke: No, it is. The fact that you care enough to call me and make sure that I am okay and that you will drive out in the middle of a wind storm to come and getme, so you can make sure that I am alright. Those things show that you really care about me.

**Nathan is a little embarrassed.**

Nathan: You wanted me to prove that I care about you.

Brooke: No, I wanted you to prove that you love me.

**Brooke scoots closer to Nathan on the couch. **

Nathan: Did I do a good job?

Brooke: I think so. Nathan, I know now that you aren't just using me. I know that…

Nathan: I love you.

**Nathan kisses Brooke. He kissed her with so much passion she melts right into his arms. When they finally part Brooke looks at Nathan in the eyes. **

Brooke: I love you too.

**They continue to kiss until Nathan picks Brooke up and carries her into the bedroom that is light full of candles, and Nathan closes the door behind them. Nathan lays Brooke down on the bed very gently. She is looking at him with such trust that is makes his heart melt. **

Brooke: I have never had a guy treat me the way you do.

**Brooke takes Nathan's shirt off. **

Nathan: We don't have to do this.

Brooke: Why not? It's not like we haven't before.

Nathan: Well, we have but we don't remember it.

**Nathan pulls off Brooke shirt. She kisses every part of his body and he kisses every inch of hers. Brooke whispers very low. **

Brooke: I promise it will be better this time.

Nathan: Me too.

**They continue into the night.**

_The reference was to the sex tape. I wanted to make sure everyone knew. Please review! Have a good week!_


	16. Chapter 16: Morning

_Please review! I hope you enjoy my latest chapter._

Chapter 16- Morning

**The next morning Nathan rolls over and sees the Brooke is gone. He instantly assumes that she has left. Nathan gets up and opens the door and walks into the kitchen only to find Brooke wearing only his Ravens basketball hoodie making breakfast. Her hair was thrown up into a messy bun and she was looking as gorgeous as ever.**

Nathan: I thought you left.

Brooke: Nathan, why would I leave?

**He walks over and kisses her.**

Nathan: I don't know I just woke up and saw that you weren't there.

Brooke: (smiling) Well, breakfast is almost ready. I made cereal and milk. I wanted to make a big breakfast, but the power is out.

Nathan: It is fine. We should drink the milk before it goes bad anways.

**They sit down and eat breakfast.**

Nathan: We should be at school.

Brooke: School? P. Sawyer texted me and said it was canceled. No power. There are trees down everywhere. Peyton said that it was on the radio that they don't want people traveling today, because they are trying to clean up the trees on the roads. There also may be a round two of the storms this afternoon.

Nathan: Well, it looks like you are stuck with me.

Brooke: (smiling) That may not be such a bad thing.

Nathan: Yeah.

Brooke: So what are we going to do all day with no power?

Nathan: Sleep.

Brooke: Sounds good to me!

**After breakfast Nathan and Brooke got back into bed and slept into the afternoon. When they woke up the power was back on.**

Brooke: Finally the power is on!

Nathan: I didn't think I could handle not having power for that much longer!

**Brooke laughs. Nathan's cellphone rings, and he answers it.**

Nathan: Yeah… okay… sure thing man.. okay… later.

Brooke: Who was that?

Nathan: That was Lucas. A huge tree fell on their house and they need me to help them move it or something.

Brooke: Okay.

Nathan: You can just stay here. I'm sorry that I have to go.

Brooke: It's okay.

**Nathan pulls Brooke into his embrace.**

Nathan: Make yourself at home, eat whatever, and…

Brooke: Don't worry I will.

Nathan: I don't want to leave you.

Brooke: Go, Nate you need to help your brother.

Nathan: I know.

Brooke: Call me when you are on your way home.

Nathan: Okay, I will.

**Nathan leaves. Brooke is left standing in the kitchen. She doesn't know what to do so she went into the bathroom and took a shower. She felt so much better after the shower. Brooke walked into Nathan's bedroom wrapped in a towel and opened up his closet. She looked through his clothes. She chose a pair of Ravens sweatpants that had a drawstring on them and a smaller shirt of Nathan's. She noticed a girl's shirt near the back of the closet on top of a box. He said to make yourself at home she thought as she opened up the box. It was Haley's clothes. Nathan must have packed away all of her things, Brooke thought to herself. O well she's not here and I have this same shirt she thought as she put on the shirt. It was a Raven's cheer shirt. Brooke went into the living room and turned on the TV. **

Brooke: Yay! It's "The Hills" marathon!

**Someone knocked on the door. Brooke walks up to the door and opens it slowly. **

Peyton: Hey Nate it's me I just thoug…

**She stopped when she saw it was Brooke standing at the door instead of Nathan. **


	17. Chapter 17: Just Hold Me

_Please review! I hope you enjoy my latest chapter._

Chapter 17- Just Hold Me

Peyton: Oh hey Brooke… umm.. I just thought…. Thought that you were Nathan. Wow wait a minute your hair is wet. Did you stay the night here last night?

Brooke: Yes.

Peyton: Oh, well I was just coming over here to see if Nathan could help Lucas.

Brooke: That is where he is at now. Okay, well do you want to come in?

Peyton: Yeah sure. What are you doing?

Brooke: I am watching "The Hills" marathon.

Peyton: That's today?

Brooke: Yeah! Join me P. Sawyer!

Peyton: Okay.

Brooke: Are you hungry?

Peyton: No.

Brooke: Of course not. (smiling)

**They watch TV, for about a half an hour. **

Brooke: So you went to see Haley?

Peyton: Yeah.

Brooke: How did it go?

Peyton: Well, we walk in and she was kissing Chris!

Brooke: What?

Peyton: Yeah, I know!

Brooke: Are they together?

Peyton: She didn't really say, but I don't think she is coming home.

Brooke: Wow, well right now if she came home she wouldn't be too happy with me!

**They both laugh.**

Peyton: Well, I thought that it was awful that she left in the first place and she kissed Chris.

Brooke: It hurt me to see Nate like that.

Peyton: Yeah I know.

Brooke: Nathan is over Haley. He packed up all of her things. They are in the closet.

Peyton: Everything?

Brooke: Yeah, expect for this shirt.

Peyton: That's Haley's?

Brooke: Yeah. I didn't have anything else to wear.

**Peyton laughs.**

Brooke: I miss hanging out with you Peyton.

Peyton: I know.

**Nathan opens up the door.**

Nathan: Hey guys!

Brooke: Hey, Nate!

Peyton: Hey!

**Nathan comes over and kisses Brooke.**

Brooke: Did you help Lucas?

Nathan: Yeah, we finally got the tree out.

Brooke: That's good.

Nathan: Is your power on Peyton?

Peyton: Yeah.

Nathan: That's good.

Brooke: I still don't have power. I just called my house and my answering machine did not even come on!

Peyton: Well, I am going to go.

Nathan: Don't leave, because I am home.

Peyton: No, no that's not why. I really need to go over and see Luke.

Brooke: Okay. I will see you at school tommrow.

Peyton: Okay.

Brooke: Bye.

Nathan: See ya.

Peyton: Bye.

**Peyton shuts the door and leaves.**

Brooke: Do you want some lunch?

Nathan: Yeah, I want to get a shower first.

Brooke: Okay.

**Nathan kisses her and then goes back and takes a shower. Brooke goes to sit down on the couch and then phones rings. She answers it.**

Brooke: Hello.

Person on other line: Umm… hello? Who is this? Brooke?

**It was Haley.**

Brooke: (changing her voice) I think you have the wrong number.

Haley: Well, what number is this then?

**Brooke hangs up the phone fast. Nathan comes out of the bathroom.**

Nathan: Who was that?

Brooke: Huh?

Nathan: Who was that on the phone?

Brooke: Oh, they had the wrong number. Let's eat!

Nathan: Okay.

**Nathan and Brooke get something to eat for dinner. Then, Nathan drives Brooke back to her house and the power is still out. So, she gets her sutff for school tommrow. Nathan brings her back to the apartment to stay with him. It was getting late and they had school tommrow, so they got ready for bed.**

Nathan: You can sleep on the right side.

Brooke: Okay.

**They climb into bed.**

Brooke: Everyone is going to be talking about us tommrow.

Nathan: What do you mean?

Brooke: I mean, because I am with you.

Nathan: Who cares. Let them talk.

Brooke: I know I should be used to that by now.

Nathan: I will be right there with you.

Brooke: Okay.

Nathan: What we should be worried about is that Chemistry test that we didn't even study for that is tommrow.

Brooke: O my gosh!

Nathan: I forgot to study.

Brooke: Me too!

Nathan: I love you.

Brooke: I love you too. Nathan, will you just hold me?

Nathan: Of course.

**Brooke falls asleep in Nathan's arms. Nathan lays awake and watches her sleep.**


	18. Chapter 18:Over

Chapter 18- Over

**Nathan wakes up to the sound of a hair dryer. Brooke comes in a kisses him and tells him to wake up.**

Nathan: It is too early. Let's skip today.

Brooke: The school year is almost over. You can go today.

Nathan: I guess.

Brooke: I will get us so breakfast when you get in the shower. Okay?

Nathan: Yeah that sounds good.

**They eat breakfast and then ride to school. They walk into school holding hands and they are getting stares and whispers. **

**Nathan just put his hand on Brooke's back and whispered I love you as they walked through the hallways on Tree Hill High.  
"What a slut" a girl said that was standing in the hallway. "Yeah, Nathan and Haley are married and has to get involved with Nathan", said another girl. Brooke could hear these things being said about her but she choose to ignore them.**

Brooke: It will die down.

Nathan: What will?

Brooke: Everyone talking about us.

Nathan: Yeah, something else will happen and they will be talking about that.

Brooke: The school year is almost over anyways. This is our last week. The Seniors are gone so, that less people to gossip.

Nathan: Why is it that people talking about you is bothering you a lot?

Brooke: I don't know why, it just makes me feel like I am doing something wrong.

Nathan: We are not doing anything wrong.

Brooke: I know.

Nathan: Hey, look at me.

**Brooke looks up at him.**

Nathan: I love you.

Brooke: I love you too.

**They kiss. Brooke and Nathan part and go to their classes. Peyton comes up to Brooke in the hallway.**

Peyton: Why is everyone acting so weird?

Brooke: I don't know, but I am glad that school is almost out!

Peyton: Yeah I know I can't take any more of this drama!

**Peyton looks at some girl staring at Brooke.**

Peyton: What are you looking at?

**The girl walks away.**

Brooke: Thanks P. Sawyer. I know you've always got my back.

**After school Nathan takes Brooke back to her house. Her power is still off at her house.**

Brooke: This is really annoying! The storm was on Sunday and now it is Tuesday and I still don't have power!

Nathan: We will call and see when it is going to come back on.

**Brooke grabs another outfit and gets the number of the power company. They go back to the apartment. Nathan's cellphone rings and answers it.**

Nathan: Brooke? (yelling at her from the kitchen)

Brooke: Yeah?

Nathan: Do you mind if I go down to the River court to play basketball with the guys?

**Brooke walks out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.**

Brooke: Now, Nathan Scott why would I care?

Nathan: I don't know… I just thought…

Brooke: It's fine.

Nathan: Okay. You know I love you?

Brooke: I know.

**She kisses him.**

Brooke: I love you too.

Nathan: If you need to go anywhere my car keys are laying right here.

Brooke: Okay, thanks. I love you.

Nathan: I love you. See ya.

**Brooke goes and sits down on the couch and wonders what to do with herself when Nathan is gone. She turns around and sees the picture of Haley and Nathan behind her and the wall that is painted pink. She looks in the closet and finds the paint that the original wall color was. She painted over the pink on the wall, making sure that the color matched. She put the picture of Haley and Nathan is the closet with the rest of Haley's things. They were probably going to have to put the stuff in storage soon, because who knew when the heck she was going to be back. When Brooke was done she put everything away and walked out to the kitchen. She was looking for a pen when she found two letters from High Flyers, saying that Nathan had been accepted. Just then Nathan walked in.**

Nathan: Hey!

Brooke: Hey.

**She held up the letter.**

Brooke: What is this?

Nathan: What do you mean?

Brooke: I thought you didn't get into High Flyers.

Nathan: No, I just told Haley that. I really just didn't accept their offer.

Brooke: Oh, so what is this second letter?

Nathan: They wanted me to come this summer.

Brooke: That is awesome! You got another chance, you should go.

Nathan: It is all summer. I can't be away from you for that long.

Brooke: It is a long time, but I think that it would be really good for you.

Nathan: I can't be away from you for that long.

Brooke: I could just spend that time when you are gone with my family.

Nathan: I don't know Brooke.

Brooke: Well, we can think about it. Did you have a good time playing basketball?

Nathan: Yeah.

Brooke: Do you notice anything different?

Nathan: Yeah, the wall. It looks really good. Thanks for doing that. I was going to do it, but I never got around to it.

Brooke: Yeah I know.

**Brooke gets out her cellphone and calls her house.**

Brooke: Yay! My answering machine just came on! That means I have power!

Nathan: Okay, so I guess you want to go home?

Brooke: Yeah if you don't mind.

Nathan: I can take you home that is no problem.

**Brooke takes Nathan home. Brooke goes upstairs and gets on the internet and researches the High Flyers Basketball Camp. Nathan goes home and sits down on the couch and admires the new wall. He walks back to bedroom and starts getting the boxes out of the closet. He takes them down to his car and drives them over to his family's storage unit. It took him two trips to get all of Haley's things over there. **

**Nathan thought to himself "Now she is completely out of my life."**


	19. Chapter 19: Your Dreams

Chapter 19- Your Dreams

**The next day after school Brooke comes over to Nathan's apartment. She knocks on the door and he lets her in. She is greeted with a kiss. **

Brooke: I have great news!

Nathan: What?

Brooke: You can go to High Flyers!

Nathan: What?

Brooke: They have a 2 week program in addition to their all summer program! It's only two weeks, that means you can still go!

Nathan: Really? How did you hear about it?

Brooke: Well, last night you seemed so sad about not being able to go so, I went online and researched it and found out a different High Flyers program and now you can go! Are you excited?

Nathan: Yes!

Brooke: You have to call and register tommrow!

Nathan: Oh, baby that is amazing!

**She jumps up into his arms and hugs him. **

Brooke: So you can still have a great summer with me and go to High Flyers.!

**Nathan looks at Brooke and smiles. **

Brooke: I just want you follow you dream.

Nathan: Come here.

**He pulls her in for a hug.**

Nathan: I am happy with you.

**He kissed her on the forehead and Brooke smiles. **

Brooke: Well there are only a few more days left until finals, so we better start studying.

Nathan: Yeah, I know.

**They sit down at the kitchen table and study for a bit.**

**The next day at school Peyton and Brooke are talking and they decide that Nathan, Lucas, Brooke, and Peyton all need to hang out together, tonight at Nathan's apartment. Around six o'clock Lucas and Peyton show up at Nathan's apartment. The boys start watching a game on TV and Brooke and Peyton make macaroni and cheese. **

P: You seem really happy, Brooke.

B: I am. I am really truly happy. You seem really happy too, with Luke.

P: I am.

**They both smile as they are carrying the food over to the kitchen table. **

**Everyone begins eating and Nathan goes out to his car to get something to show Lucas. The phone rings and Lucas answers it.**

Lucas: Hello

Haley: Lucas?

**Lucas walks back into the bedroom. **

Haley: I had a break and I thought I would call and talk to Nathan.

Lucas: Well, he just went out to his car, but he will be back in a minute.

Haley: How is he?

Lucas: Fine. Are you going to be coming home soon?

Haley: I am not sure. I am going to start recording soon.

**Lucas hears voices in the background.**

Haley: Yeah, yeah. Okay… just a few mintues! I am coming!

Lucas: Hales?

Haley: Lucas, I am sorry I have to go.

Lucas: Okay. Keep in touch.

Haley: I will.

Lucas: I love ya, Hales.

Haley: I love you too.

**Lucas goes back out into the kitchen.**

Brooke: Who was that on the phone?

Lucas: A telemarket.

Brooke: Oh

**Peyton gives Lucas a strange look. She knows that something is up. Nathan walks back into the apartment and hands a paper to Lucas.**

Nathan: Here man. This is the paper about High Flyers.

**Lucas looks at the paper. **

Lucas: This camp looks awesome! Congrats man!

Nathan: Thanks! I am really pumped to go in a few weeks.

**A little while later Lucas and Peyton leave, they walk down to Peyton's car.**

Peyton: So what was that all about?

Lucas: What?

Peyton: The phone call?

Lucas: Oh that.

Peyton: Who was it?

Lucas: It was Haley.

Peyton: What? Why didn't' you tell Nathan?

Lucas: He just seems so happy. I don't want to ruin things for him

Peyton: He may want to know that she called.

Lucas: Yeah.

**Meanwhile Nathan and Brooke are talking in the apartment.**

Brooke: Don't you think this summer is going to be amazing?

Nahtan: Yeah, I am just going to miss you when I go away to High Flyers.

Brooke: I know, but it is only two weeks! We can call, text, or e-mail whenever we want to!

Nathan: I guess, so.

Brooke: I just want you to follow your dreams. I don't want you to miss out because of me.

Nathan: I am following my dreams, but I want you to know that you are apart of my dream.

Brooke: I love you Nathan.

Nathan: I love you too.

**The next day at school is the first day for finals. After school Brooke and Peyton are talking. **

Brooke: Can you believe that we only have a few more days left of school and next year we are going to be Seniors?!

Peyton: I know, I am so excited.

Brooke: I am excited but scared. I don't want high school to end.

Peyton: Yeah, I know the feeling.

Brooke: High school is just so…

**Peyton cuts her off.**

Peyton: Brooke, I am sorry to cut you off but Lucas told me something last night that I have to tell you.

Brooke: What is it?

Peyton: It was Haley on the phone, not a telemarketer.

Brooke: What? What did she want?

Peyton: I am not too sure. I think she just wanted to talk to Nathan.

Brooke: She's not coming home is she?

Peyton: No. Lucas said that she is recording a album and even some songs with Chris.

Brooke: Well, when she comes home, If she does. It is going to be a mess.

Peyton: She is the one who left.

Brooke: I know, but they are still married.

Peyton: Maybe you should have Nathan take care of that.

Brooke: I will have to talk to him about it sometime. I just hate to bring it up, because we are so happy. I don't want to get into a big fight.

Peyton: Just talk to him. I am sure he will understand.

Brooke: Okay, I will.

Peyton: Just don't tell him I told you about the call, don't mention it all.

Brooke: Oh, I won't.

Peyton: Bye!

Brooke: Bye!

**Brooke is over at Nathan's house.**

Brooke: Nate, we need to talk.

Nathan: What?

Brooke: Are you still married to Haley?

**Nathan is caught off guard. **

Nathan: Umm.. yes, but we are in the process of getting an annulment.

Brooke: Okay. I just wanted to be sure that it was being taken care of.

Nathan: Yes I am trying to. I didn't want to be with you and still married to her.

Brooke: So you signed the papers?

Nathan: Yeah. They are turned in and I am wating for it to be finalized.

Brooke: I was just making sure, I trust you.

Nathan: That is good to know.

**He smiles at her and kisses her forehead. **

Brooke: I love you so much.

Nathan: I love you too.


	20. Chapter 20:Last Day of School

Chapter 20- Last Day of School 

**The next day is the last day of school at Tree High Hill. Then, it summer. Brooke runs up to Peyton in the hallway.**

Brooke: Hey P. Sawyer!

Peyton: Hey Brooke! What's up?

Brooke: O, nothing much I am just getting ready to take my finals.

Peyton: Yeah, I know. I can't wait to get out of here. We only have one more year of this.

Brooke: It kinda makes me sad.

Peyton: What?

Brooke: Never coming back here. Not seeing my friends everyday. Not laughing with everyone.

Peyton: Brooke, you will still see me.

Brooke: Yeah…

Peyton: So, when is Nathan leaving?

Brooke: In two days.

Peyton: Well, after he leaves you have to come over to my house and we will have a movie night or something.

Brooke: I am going to miss him.

Peyton: I know, and that is why I am going to help you get your mind off missing him.

Brooke: Thanks Peyton.

Peyton: Well, I am going to go take my finals.

Brooke: Good luck.

Peyton: You too.

**After finals Brooke is at her locker in the hallway. Nathan sneaks up behind her and kisses her.**

Brooke: Hey baby.

Nathan: Hey beautiful. What are you doing?

Brooke: Just finishing up cleaning out my locker.

Nathan: Do you need any help?

Brooke: Nope.

**She shuts her locker door. Nathan reaches for her bags and helps her carry them.**

Brooke: Just think we won't be back here until we are Seniors.

Nathan: Yeah I wish.

Brooke: I am just kidding I know you have to come and lift here in the summer.

**Nathan smiles at her.**

Nathan: So what do you want to do since it is officially summer now?

Brooke: Well, we could go get some lunch and then head back to your place.

Nathan: No. I have a better idea.

Brooke: Okay.

Nathan: I am going to drop you off back at your house and then I want you to meet me at the apartment in a hour.

**Brooke starts to look really excited.**

Brooke: Is it a surprise?

Nathan: Yeah.

Brooke: I love surprises!

**Nathan drops Brooke off at her house. A hour later Brooke drives up to Nahtan's. He drive her down to the beach. They walk down the beach hand in hand.**

Brooke: Nathan what are we doing?

Nathan: You'll see.

Brooke: Nathan I don't….

**Brooke looked up to see a blanket spread out on the beach with candles light.**

Brooke: Nathan!

Nathan: Do you like it?

Brooke: Yes!

**She kisses him.**

Brooke: You are so sweet!

Nathan: I have dinner too.

Brooke: Dinner?

Nathan: You didn't think we were going to just sit here did you?

Brooke: I guess not.

**They too of them spent a romantic dinner together out on the beach. They spent hours after dinner just laying on the beach talking. They talked about their relationship, Peyton, Lucas, school, basketball, summer, their parents, and about each other. As they were watching the sunset Brooke was in Nathan's arms and he said he had something for her. Brooke looked at Nathan and he handed her a box. **

Nathan: I want you to have something that you remember me by when I am gone.

Brooke: O, Nathan. It is two weeks but I am still going to miss you.

Nathan: I know. Open it!

**Brooke opened up the box to find a beautiful heart necklace. She gasps.**

Brooke: Nathan, it is so gorgeous!

Nathan: Do you really like it?

Brooke: Yes!

**She hugs him and kisses him.**

Brooke: Thank you so much! Help me put it on.

**She lifts up her hair and Nathan helps Brooke put her new necklace on.**

Brooke: Thank you.

Nathan: Well, why don't we head on home?

Brooke: Okay.

**They gather the blanket, candles, and the left over take out and head back to Nathan's apartment. They are sitting on the couch watching TV. Brooke falls asleep. Nathan picks her up and carries her into the bedroom and lays her into bed. He tucks her in and kisses her, he crawls into bed beside her and falls asleep quickly.**


	21. Chapter 21:Last Day Together

Chapter 21- Last Day Together

**Brooke wakes up early and goes in the living room and watches TV for a bit and thinks about what to do for Nathan's last day with her. Around nine o'clock Brooke goes in and jumps on Nathan's bed. **

Nathan: Five more mintues

Brooke: Wake up! Wake up, baby!

Nathan: What?

Brooke: Get up!

**She jumps of the bed and opens up the curtains.**

Brooke: Today is a beautiful summer day, and also your last day in Tree Hill and with me. Therefore, we are going to have an amazing day!

Nathan: Okay, okay!

Brooke: Get up, baby!

Nathan: Come here first.

**Brooke walks over to the bed and Nathan pulls her down and kisses her. They kiss for a while and then Brooke jumps up and head towards the kitchen.**

Brooke: You better be ready in fifteen mintues!

**Nathan smiles.**

Nathan: Okay, okay!

**Brooke goes out and gets things ready. They leave and go take a walk on the beach. Nathan grabs Brooke's hand as they walk along the beach.**

Brooke: I don't want you to go!

Nathan: I don't want to go.

Brooke: No, no! I mean, I want you to go. This is going to help you with your basketball. If you go to this camp you can go to any college you want and play basketball.

Nathan: Yeah, I know.

Brooke: Where do you want to go to college?

Nathan: I want to go to Duke.

Brooke: I don't want to go to college.

Nathan: Brooke, you are so smart you have to go to college.

Brooke: I bet I will beat you back to the car!

**They both take off running. Brooke and Nathan get in the car.**

Nathan: So, where are we going next?

Brooke: Hmm… let's go to the mall.

Nathan: What?

Brooke: Come on it will be fun!

**Brooke and Nathan go into the mall and shop around for a bit. By the time they get home it is around five o'clock.**

Brooke: Did you have fun?

Nathan: Yes I did.

**Brooke goes up and kisses Nathan.**

Brooke: Good.

Nathan: I love you.

Brooke: I love you too. I am making you dinner.

Nathan: What?

Brooke: I am making you dinner. What do you want to have?

Nathan: Hmm… spaghetti.

Brooke: Spaghetti it is!

Nathan: I am going to start packing.

Brooke: Okay.

**Brooke turns up the radio and starts dancing around as she makes dinner. **

Brooke: Nathan!

Nathan: Huh?

Brooke: Dinner's ready, baby!

Nathan: Okay. I am coming.

**Brooke lights the candles and puts the food out on the table. Nathan walks in as Brooke dims the lights. Nathan walks over to Brooke kisses her and pulls put her chair.**

Nathan: Wow, babe. Everything looks so good!

Brooke: Really?

**They eat dinner and talk about the summer. Brooke cleans up dinner when Nathan watches a basketball game on TV. Nathan watches Brooke clean up.**

Brooke: What?

Nathan: Nothing.

Brooke: Why do you keep looking at me.

Nathan: I am just thinking about how beautiful you are and how much I am going to miss you.

Brooke: I know baby, but it is two weeks.

Nathan: I know.

Brooke: So, what do you want to do now?

Nathan: I don't care.

Brooke: Let's rent a movie!

Nathan: Okay.

Brooke: You finish packing and I will go get one at the store.

Nathan: Okay, are you sure?

Brooke: Yes, I am positive.

**Brooke runs over to Nathan kisses him on the check. She gets her keys and goes out the door. Nathan goes into the bedroom and finishes his packing. Brooke comes home and puts the DVD in. **

Brooke: Nathan! I got the movie!

Nathan: Okay!

**Nathan comes out and sits on the couch with Brooke.**

Brooke: I am going to go change into my pajamas.

Nathan: Okay.

**There was a knock at the door. Nathan opens the door and at the door was Haley.**


	22. Chapter 22: Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 22- Unexpected Visitor

**Nathan was in dismay. He could not believe that he was staring his wife or soon to be ex wife. He had not seen her in months. Haley just looked at him and didn't say anything.**

Haley: Hi.

**Nathan just looked at her. The door was not opened completely, and Haley couldn't see in all the way. Brooke comes walking out of the bedroom.**

Brooke: Hey baby, who is at the door?

Haley: Who is that? Is that Brooke?

Nathan: What?

**Nathan could see Haley growing angry. **

Haley: Just tell me who that is. (yelling)

**Haley pushes the door completely open. There stood Brooke in her pajamas.**

Haley: What the hell are you doing here in my apartment in your pajamas with my husband?

**She walked towards Brooke.**

Haley: You slut!

Brooke: I don't have anything to say to you.

Haley: Really? Come on, Brooke. Let's hear it. I am sure you have something to say.

Brooke: I'm not the one who left my husband to go on a tour with another guy and then come home and expect everything to be the same as when you left it.

Haley: Well, at least I haven't slept with almost the whole basketball team!

Brooke: So not the point!

Haley: At least I know that you are not my friend, in fact you never were my friend!

Brooke: You know I am your friend!

Haley: Just tell me why you are here with Nathan.

Brooke: Haley.. I uhh.. don't know how to uhh.. say this but…

**Brooke looks over and Nathan and then back to Haley. Haley cuts Brooke off.**

Haley: I would like to speak to my husband alone.

**Haley and Nathan go back into the bedroom and shut the door. Brooke stands alone in the living room waiting impatiently. All she could hear was the faint voices and the occasional yelling.**

Haley: Nathan, are you with Brooke?

Nathan: Yes.

Haley: Oh my gosh!

**Haley felt as if someone had punched her right in stomach and she felt as if she could not breath. A huge lump started to rise in her throat.**

Haley: Nathan, how could you? How could you do that to me? I was only gone for a few months.

Nathan: Do what Haley? You were gone! Did you want me to sit around and wait for you to come back. I barely heard from you and I didn't even know if you were coming back. I told you that if you went we were done and you knew that when you left.

Haley: I didn't think I was coming back and then I realized how wrong I was to leave and go on tour. I was only thinking of myself. I heard you were a mess when I left.

Nathan: I was and I sat around and felt sorry for myself for a while and then Brooke came in and saved me.

Haley: Saved you? From what?

Nathan: From myself. I was wallowing in self pity. You were gone and I thought that my life was over. She made me realize that you were not the only thing in my life. I had other things and now most importantly I have Brooke now. She's all I need, so you can leave now.

**Haley didn't know what to say. She felt as if her whole world had just came crashing down on her. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Either one of them said anything. Haley walked right past Nathan and Brooke and out the door. She felt in the few months that she was gone that her whole world had changed.**

Nathan: Well, that was interesting.

Brooke: I knew this was going to happen. Why don't we just go to bed?

Nathan: No, let's watch this movie.

Brooke: Okay.

**Meanwhile, Haley has to figure out where to stay the night at. So, she goes down to Lucas' house. She tries to gather herself as she knocks on the door and no one answers, so she opens the side door to Lucas' room. Where she finds Peyton on top of Lucas.**

Haley: Ahh!

Peyton: Oh my gosh!

Lucas: Hales!

**Lucas runs over to Hales and picks her up and gives her a hug. **

Haley: I am so glad to see you!

Lucas: I know!

Peyton: Well I am going to go.

Haley: Oh, no don't go because of me.

Peyton: No, no I need to be getting home anyways.

**Lucas kisses Peyton.**

Peyton: Bye, Luke. Goodbye, Haley.

Lucas: Did you just get in town?

Haley: Yeah.

Lucas: Have you seen Nathan?

Haley: I went over to the apartment and Brooke was there.

**Tears stream down Haley's cheeks.**

Lucas: Haley I…

Haley: Why didn't you tell me?

Lucas: The last time I talked to you they were just hanging out. I didn't think they were going to get serious. I also didn't want to upset you and I didn't think that you were going to be coming home so soon.

Haley: I know Lucas, but I just wasn't expecting that.

**Haley sits down on the bed and cries harder. Lucas puts his arms around her. **

Lucas: Why don't we just go to bed for now?

Haley: Okay.

**Haley changes her clothes and crawls into bed. Lucas gets in on the other side. **


	23. Chapter 23:Goodbye For Now

Chapter 23- Goodbye For Now

**The next morning Nathan is getting ready to leave for High Flyers.**

Brooke: Do you have enough socks?

Nathan: Yes.

Brooke: Okay. I was just making sure.

Nathan: I know.

Brooke: How am I supposed to deal with Haley when you are gone?

Nathan: I don't know. I will talk to her when I get back.

Brooke: Okay.

Nathan: If she wants to know where her things are at, just tell her that they are in storage, and the key is in the drawer over there.

Brooke: Okay.

**Nathan and Brooke walk down to his car and load all of his bags in it. **

Nathan: I am going to miss you Brooke Davis.

Brooke: I am going to miss you Nathan Scott.

Nathan: I will be back soon.

Brooke: I love you so much.

**Brooke and Nathan embrace and then they kiss. Nathan gets in his car and drives away. Brooke goes back up to the apartment. She watches a movie on TV. During her movie there is a knock on the door. Brooke opens the door and Haley walks in.**

Haley: So, do you live here or what?

Brooke: No, I just stay here sometimes.

Haley: So who do you think you are? Where is Nathan anyways?

Brooke: He's left this morning.

Haley: Left? Where did he go?

Brooke: He went to High Flyers. You know the camp he gave up for you.

Haley: Isn't that camp all summer?

Brooke: No, it was too late for him to get into that one so I got him into a two week camp.

Haley: Oh. I never made him give up anything.

Brooke: That's not how I remember it.

Haley: What?

Brooke: Nathan had an acceptance letter from High Flyers, but he didn't go.

Haley: Well, when will he be back?

Brooke: Two weeks.

Haley: I should have known that I could never trust you.

Brooke: What?

Haley: I know that I have one true friend.

Brooke: O yeah, who's that?

Haley: Peyton.

Brooke: Ha!

Haley: What?

Brooke: I wouldn't be so sure about that.

Haley: Why not?

Brooke: You'll just have to ask her about that.

Haley: Okay whatever. Where are all of my things?

**Brooke walks into the kitchen and opens up a drawer. She slams down a key. **

Brooke: Your things are in storage. Here is the key.

Haley: So, you put all of my things in storage?

Brooke: No, I believe that Nathan did.

Haley: Oh.

**Haley could not believe that Nathan had put all of her things in storage and that he moved on so fast. **

Haley: Well, I will talk to you later Brooke.

Brooke: Bye.

**Brooke slammed the door shut and leaned against the door. She slid down it and then sat on the ground. Meanwhile, Haley goes back to Lucas' house. He is on his computer. **

Haley: He put all of my things in storage.

Lucas: What?

Haley: Nathan put all of my things from the apartment in storage!

Lucas: Are you sure it wasn't Brooke?

Haley: She said it was Nathan. She also said something about Peyton being mad. Would you know anything about that?

Lucas: Umm… you will have to talk to her about that.

Haley: Okay. I have to go.

Lucas: Where are you going?

**Haley leaves and goes over to Peyton's. She walks into Peyton's room.**

Haley: Hi.

Peyton: Hi.

**Haley sits down on Peyton's bed.**

Peyton: What are you doing home?

Haley: I decided that it was time to come home.

Peyton: For good?

Haley: Yes, well I mean for now.

Peyton: I see.

Haley: I went to my apartment to find my things in storage, Nathan gone, and Brooke in my apartment.

Peyton: What did you expect Haley? You just left one night with Chris Keller. Nathan was a mess! He was devastated and had no idea what to do. We helped him. Nathan and Brooke fell in love when you were gone. We had no idea that you were even going to come back. People always leave Haley, and I just didn't think you were the kind of person who would do that to Nathan…

Haley: Peyton…

Peyton: … and I am going to defend Nathan, because I care about him very much. I even loved him at one point in my life. I am very upset that you hurt him, because those months that you were gone I saw him in pain. He thought his life was over. Then, Brooke showed him how to live again and he was happy. Things aren't going to be the same, Haley. If you really loved Nathan you wouldn't have left in the first place. You want to act like nothing had even happened, when you have been gone. So, I suggest that you get out.

**Haley didn't know what to say. **

Haley: I am really sorry Peyton.

Peyton: Why are you apologizing to me?

Haley: I am sorry you feel that way.

**Peyton went back to work on her drawing. Haley left and went back to Lucas' house. She went in and sat on the bed. **

Haley: Can you take me to the storage buildings? I need to pick up my things.

Lucas: Yeah, sure.

**Lucas took Haley to the storage building. Lucas opened up the door.**

Haley: Well, I guess we better start loading,

**Lucas took Haley back to the house and they brought all of Haley's things into the house.**

Lucas: Do you want some dinner?

Haley: Yeah, that would be great.

Lucas: Okay. We have frozen pizza or grilled cheese.

Haley: Grilled cheese sounds good.

**Haley opened up the first box and went through her clothes. The next box was make up and beauty products. The third and fourth boxes were just books and other junk of her's. She opened up on of the last boxes. When she saw what was inside tears fell from her eyes. In the box was pictures of Nathan and Haley that were hung around their house, their wedding pictures, and other things of sentimental value to their relationship. But when she saw what was in the bottom of the box, Haley thought that her heart had been ripped out of her chest. In the bottom of her box was the bracelet that Nathan gave Haley the first day that she tutored him down at the pier. Haley let it out. She cried for what they had. Their love was so strong, but she had to go on tour. She cried for what could have been, and what probably never would be. Lucas interrupted her when he brought in the grilled cheese for Haley.**

Lucas: Hales, what is wrong?

Haley: Oh,, nothing I was just going through some things.

**Lucas saw what Haley was holding in her hand. **

Lucas: Oh, Haley I am so sorry, Things will work out.

Haley: Nathan will never get back together with me.

Lucas: I never said that you will get back together. I said everything will work out. What is meant to happen will happen, but know I will always be here for you.

**Lucas hugs Haley.**

Lucas: You are my best friend and I love you.

Haley: I love you too. I was wondering.. until I find a place to live could I…

Lucas: This is your home too and you are going to live here with me for how ever long you need too.

Haley: Thanks Luke.

Lucas: I told you that I will always be here for you.

Haley: I know, it just seems like everyone is against me. Well, except for you of course.


	24. Chapter 24:Girl's Night Out

Chapter 24- Girl's Night

**Brooke is getting ready to watch some TV when she hears a knock on the door. She opens up the door to find Peyton.**

Brooke: Hey girl!

Peyton: Hey! So guess who stopped by my house?

Brooke: Haley?

Peyton: Yeah.

Brooke: Oh my gosh! I knew it!

Peyton: She apologized to me, because she knows that I am mad at her.

Brooke: I don't even know why she is back home.

Peyton: I guess she just wanted to come home. I think she is realizing what a mistake she made when she left and now she is starting to regret it.

Brooke: Well, it's too little too late.

Peyton: Yeah. Anyways, not to change the subject but there is a party at Bevin's tonight.

Brooke: Bevin?

Peyton: Yeah at her parents' beach house.

Brooke: What is the occasion?

Peyton: Her parents are going on vacation.

Brooke: Okay. Can I come over to your place to get ready before the party?

Peyton: Yeah that sounds like fun!

Brooke: Okay, see you later.

Peyton: Bye.

**Peyton leaves. The phone rings and Brooke answers it.**

Brooke: Hello.

Nathan: Hey baby!

Brooke: Hey! I miss you already.

Nathan: I just wanted to let you know that I am here.

Brooke: That's good.

Nathan: So what are you doing tonight? Are you going to rent a movie?

Brooke: Nope. There's a party at Bevin's.

Nathan: Oh, and you are going without me?

Brooke: Yeah.

Nathan: Be good!

Brooke: Nathan!

Nathan: I am kidding.

Brooke: I am going with Peyton anyways.

Nathan: I know babe, just have fun.

Brooke: Okay, I miss you.

Nathan: I know I miss you too. I have to go get unpacked.

Brooke: Okay. I will talk to you later.

Nathan: I love you.

Brooke: I love you. Bye.

**Later, Brooke headed over Peyton's and they got ready to go to Bevin's party. They walked in the party, and went to get something to drink.**

Brooke: Hey Lucas!

Lucas: Hi.

**I have to get something else to drink. **

**Peyton gives Brooke a look.**

Peyton: Did you see that?

Brooke: Yes!

Peyton: Don't worry about it. He is just mad, because he is best friends with Haley.

Brooke: I know, it's just I thought Lucas and I were friends.

Peyton: You are, but he is best friends with Haley. You would stick up for me in a situation like this, right?

Brooke: Yes.

Peyton: Right, because you're my best friend.

Brooke: You do have a point P. Sawyer.

Peyton: I know, what can I say.

**Bevin walks up to the girls.**

Bevin: Hey y'all! Are you having fun?

Brooke: O yeah.

Peyton: Yes! We are having a great time.

Bevin: So, do you miss Nathan?

Brooke: He just left this morning, but yes I do miss him already.

**Bevin doesn't seem to be paying attention to Haley.**

Bevin: Yeah that must be hard.

Brooke: It is but he will be back in a few weeks..

**Bevin cuts her off.**

Bevin: Oh my gosh… is that Haley?

**Brooke and Peyton turn around to see Haley walking in the door.**

Bevin: When did she get back?

Brooke: Yesterday.

Bevin: What did she say about you and Nathan?

Brooke: Oh well, let's not go there.

**Haley starts walking towards the girls.**

Brooke: Peyton, tell me that she is not coming over here.

Peyton: She is coming over here.

Brooke: Oh my gosh.. is she?

Peyton: Yes.

**Haley walks up to the girls.**

Haley: Hey Bevin!

Bevin: Hey! I missed you!

**Bevin gives Haley a hug. There is a awkward silence that falls over the group of girls. **

Haley: Well, I am going to go over here now. I will talk to you later Bevin.

Bevin: Bye.

**Haley walks through the crowd. She doesn't want to be noticed. She knew that people were going to start talking about her, making fun of her, and wondering why she is back. She walked outside on the balcony and watched the ocean. She didn't realize how lonely it could get when you lose you friends, and your husband. It was all because of her mistakes. First, she kissed Chris Keller, and then she left Nathan to go on the tour with him. She came back a few months later and everything was totally different. Her world was falling apart right before her eyes and there was nothing that she could do to stop it. All she knew was that this was not a place that she wanted to be right now. She wanted to go home to her apartment, but it wasn't her's anymore. What did belong to her these days? The only thing constant in her life was Lucas. She knew that her best friend would always be there for her whenever she needed him.**

Lucas: Haley, are you ready to go home?

Haley: Yeah, let's go.

Lucas: Okay, best friend.

**Meanwhile, back inside Peyton and Brooke were talking with everyone and Lucas and Haley walk by.**

Peyton: Where are you going Haley?

Haley: Do you have a problem with me?

Peyton: Maybe I do.

Haley: Really?

Lucas: Okay, Peyton leave her alone.

Peyton: What? So now you are taking her side?

Lucas: I didn't know there were sides.

Peyton: You were defending her.

Lucas: Let's go outside.

Peyton: No let's not. Haley I am so sick and tired of you wanting everyone to feel bad for you because Brooke and Nathan are together. As far as I am concerned you asked for this when you left. You were gone, and no one knew if you were even coming back. You should have known that Nathan wouldn't sit around and wait for you forever.

**Peyton was almost yelling at Haley, and everyone at the party was looking at Peyton and Haley.**

Lucas: That is enough, Peyton. We are leaving, come on Haley.

**Lucas and Haley leave the party.**

Brooke: Well, come one Peyton we are leaving too.

Peyton: Okay, that sounds good to me. Great party, Bevin!

Bevin: Thanks!

**Brooke and Peyton walk outside. They see Lucas and Haley getting ready to leave.**

Peyton: Lucas!! Get out of the car, I need to talk to you!

Lucas: What?

Peyton: Thanks for sticking up for me in there.

Lucas: I am sorry. It's just Haley has been really hurting a lot and she doesn't need anymore pain.

Peyton: You know how I feel about that.

Lucas: I am sorry you feel that way, but right now I am the only friend Haley has right now.

Peyton: Hmm.. wonder why.

Lucas: Peyton! That's it I am leaving.

Peyton: In case you forgot Lucas Scott, I am your girlfriend!

Lucas: What is that supposed to mean?

Peyton: A boyfriend is supposed to stick up for their girlfriend.

Lucas: Well, I don't happen to agree with you. I am leaving.

Peyton: Don't bother calling me.

Lucas: Peyton!

**Peyton gets in the car and leaves. Brooke and Peyton go back to the apartment.**

Brooke: I can't believe Lucas stuck up for Haley like that and not for you!

Peyton: Whatever. He is acting like a jerk!

Brooke: I know!

**The girls go back to the apartment and go to bed, but Brooke lays away thinking about Nathan.**

Brooke: Peyton? Are you awake?

Peyton: Yeah.

Brooke: I am so mad thinking about Haley and Lucas.

Peyton: I know I am thinking about Lucas. How could he treat me like that in front of everyone. I know he is defending Haley, because she is his friend, but I am his girlfriend. Doesn't that come first?

Brooke: It should. Have you slept at al?

Peyton: No.

Brooke: Me either.

Peyton: I probably won't sleep tonight at al.

Brooke: Let's rent a movie on cable. Nathan, won't mind.

Peyton: Okay!

**The girls rent a movie and try not to think about all of their problems.**


	25. Chapter 25: Alone

Chapter 25- Alone

**Brooke wakes up first in the morning. It is around 10:30.**

Brooke: Peyton?

Peyton: What?

Brooke: Are you hungry?

Peyton: I am starving.

Brooke: Let's get dressed and go down to the cafe.

Peyton: That's a good idea.

Brooke: I could really go for mocha latte and a muffin.

**The two girls walk in to the cafe. **

Karen: Hello, girls! How are you two this morning?

Brooke: Okay.

Peyton: Good.

Karen: Brooke, are you missing Nathan yet?

Brooke: A little, but he will be back in two weeks.

Karen: So what can I get you girls this morning?

Brooke: Four muffins and two mocha lattes.

Karen: Okay. Your total is $3.00.

Brooke: I said Four Muffin and two lattes.

Karen: Yes, I know.

Brooke: Well, it is only $3.00.

Karen: I guess it's good you know the owner.

Brooke: Thanks, Karen.

**The girls go and sit down at a corner table.**

Brooke: Lucas hasn't called you yet?

Peyton: Nope. He has called once since Haley has been back. It's like all he is concerned about is her and he doesn't even care about me.

Brooke: Boys are so weird.

Peyton: Tell me about it.

Brooke: You need to talk to him about last night.

Peyton: I am going to go over there today.

Brooke: You know what I was thinking....

**Brooke suddenly stops halfway through her sentence. Haley walks in the cafe. She walks up to the counter. Karen is running around trying to bake some goods and make more coffee.**

Karen (yelling from the kitchen): Just a minute and I will take you order.

**Karen walks up to the counter.**

Karen: Welcome to Karen's Cafe...

**Karen looks up and sees it is Haley.**

Karen: Haley! Oh my gosh I haven't seen you in months!

**She walks around the counter to go give Haley a hug.**

Haley: I missed you!

Karen: I missed you too! When did you get back in to town?

Haley: I got back on last night. Well, I have been staying at your house.

Karen: You have?

Haley: Yes. Lucas says you haven't been home and then when you are home you leave before I see you.

Karen: I have been staying with Keith.

Haley: So you and Keith are together?

Karen: Yes.

Haley: That is so great!

Karen: So how have you been and how was the tour?

**Haley looks around and sees Peyton and Brooke at a corner table.**

Haley: Can we talk in the back?

Karen: Sure.

**Karen and Haley walk to the back of the cafe.**

Karen: What is wrong?

Haley: You know Brooke and Nathan are together right?

Karen: Well, I had seen them together a few times. I honestly didn't think it would last. I thought that it was just a fling.

Haley: It feels like I don't have any friends anymore. Peyton blames me for leaving Nathan. Everyone keeps telling me how upset he was.

Karen: Well Haley, I am not taking sides, but Nathan was really upset. I saw him one day and well he cried on my shoulder.

Haley: I didn't mean for Nathan to feel like that. I just wanted to follow my dreams and I wanted him to end up being hurt. He told me that we were done, and I believed it and then I realized that we need to be together. We have to be together. Brooke doesn't belong with Nathan, I do!

Karen: Nathan and I had a nice talk that day and he told me what happened. He said that he told you that if you went on the tour that he was done with you. He said that he didn't mean it. It sounds to me like Nathan has moved on.

Haley: I don't want him to move on. I want him to be with me.

**Haley starts to cry. Karen hugs her.**

Karen: I think you and Nathan need to talk this out. You need to go somewhere private and where you can be alone.

Haley: That's a good idea. Nathan gets back in two weeks.

Karen: Haley, you can stay at my house for as long as you need. You are like daughter to me and if you need to talk I will always be here for you.

Haley: I know that. Well, I am sorry to break down like that.

Karen: You don't have to apologize.

**Haley and Karen hug and Haley leaves she walks down the street alone. **


	26. Chapter 26: A shoulder to cry on

Chapter 26- A shoulder to lean on

_One week later._

**Brooke wakes up and watches up a TV show and she hears a knock on the door. She puts down her coffee and opens the door.**

Haley: I need to talk to you. Can I come in?

Brooke: Sure.

Haley: When will Nathan be back?

Brooke: In 3 days.

Haley: Okay. I have to talk things out with him.

Brooke: What is there to talk about?

Haley: There are a lot of things to be talked about and settled, Brooke.

Brooke: I am not doing this right now.

Haley: Doing what?

Brooke: I am not talking to you about this. As far as I am concerned there is nothing to talk about.

Haley: I guess I will go then.

Brooke: Did you get all of your things?

Haley: Yes, I did.

Brooke: Why couldn't you call and ask me that?

Haley: I don't know.

Brooke: Tell, Lucas he needs to be a little nicer to Peyton.

Haley: What?

Brooke: You heard me! He is sticking up for you to Peyton. Peyton is her girlfriend and she is getting really hurt by this.

Haley: That is not my problem is it?

Brooke: Well, it is not my problem that your husband doesn't love you anymore.

Haley: I am leaving.

**Brooke gives Haley a fake smile.**

Brooke: Bye! Come back soon!

**Brooke slams the door shut. She couldn't believe Haley and her nerve. She grabbed her phone and called Peyton.**

Peyton: Hey Brooke! What's up?

Brooke: You won't believe this! Haley just dropped by, she wanted to see when Nathan was coming back and I told her how Lucas was sticking up for her instead of you and how mad it was making me and it made her mad.

Peyton: Thanks for sticking up for me.

Brooke: Oh, it was no problem Peyton.

Peyton: There is a party tonight.

Brooke: Where?

Peyton: I think it is a Tim's.

Brooke: Okay.

Peyton: I will meet you there?

Brooke: Why can't I come over and get ready?

Peyton: I am going over to Lucas'.

Brooke: Have you seen him in the past week?

Peyton: A few times. I think that he may be avoiding me, but I think that I am going over to his house to talk to him before the party.

Brooke: Oh okay. Be sure to yell at him good!

Peyton (laughing): Okay!

Brooke: Bye. See ya at the party.

**Brooke hung up the phone with Peyton, and went and got in the shower. She picked out an outfit and did her hair and makeup. Meanwhile, Peyton pulled up to Lucas' house. She knocked on the door and Haley answered it.**

Peyton: I need to talk to Lucas.

Haley: Luke, Peyton is here!

**Lucas walks into the bedroom.**

Lucas: Hey Peyton.

**He walks over and kisses Peyton.**

Peyton: I need to talk to Lucas. Alone.

**Peyton looks over at Haley.**

Haley: Oh, I am going to go finish getting ready for the party.

**Haley leaves the room.**

Lucas: So, what's up?

Peyton: I know that Haley is your friend. Your best friend, but Lucas I am your girlfriend and I thought that you would at least stick up for me a little bit.

Lucas: I know, but Haley is going through a lot right now. She needs someone to be there for her.

Peyton: I know Lucas, but I need someone too. It seems like I don't have a boyfriend anymore. Ever since Haley can back you don't call me very much and you don't even try to spend time with me.

Lucas: Peyton, I know what this is about.

Peyton: What?

Lucas: It is about Brooke and Nathan.

Peyton: Brooke is my friend and of course I am going to side with her.

Lucas: Haley is my best friend and of course I am going to side with her.

Peyton: Nathan is your brother.

Lucas: We are both in the middle of this.

Peyton: I know and that makes this really hard on the both of us and especially on our relationship.

Lucas: Maybe it is best that we take a break.

Peyton: What? How is that going to solve anything.

Lucas: Maybe it will. We can try this again in a few months.

Peyton: Don't bother.

Lucas: Peyton!

**Peyton slams the door and leaves. She gets in the car and drives to Tim's house. She walks in and finds Brooke.**

Peyton: Brooke!

Brooke: Hey!

Peyton: I think I am going to go home.

Brooke: Why?

Peyton: Lucas told me that he wants to take a break.

Brooke: I am sorry Peyton.

**A tear runs down Peyton's cheek.**

Brooke: Okay, come on you are coming home with me.

Peyton: Okay.

**Peyton and Brooke go back to the apartment.**

Peyton: When Haley came back she ruined everything!

Brooke: I know! Things were going so well with me and Nathan, and you and Lucas.

**Peyton cries on Brooke's shoulder.**


	27. Chapter 27: Reunited

Chapter 27- Reunited 

_Two days later._

**Brooke stumbled out of bed at around twelve thirty in the afternoon. She quickly remembered what today was.**

Brooke: Nathan is coming home today!!

**Brooke was so excited. She got into the shower and then did her hair and makeup. She picked out her outfit and then she went to the store to get some things to make Nathan's favorite dinner. She came back and started making dinner when the door open and in walked Nathan. Brooke threw the towel down that she was holding and ran over to Nathan and jump into his arms. **

Nathan: I missed you!

Brooke: I missed you so much! I think your muscles got bigger.

Brooke: Did you have a good time?

Nathan: Yeah. It was one of the best experiences of my life and I improved my game and I met a lot of cool people.

Brooke: That is awesome. I want to hear all about it, but I have to finish dinner. Go unpack and I will finish dinner.

**They kiss.**

Brooke: I missed you.

Nathan: I love you.

**Brooke goes back to making dinner. She hears a knock on the door and she walks over and answers it. Haley was standing there.**

Haley: Is Nathan back yet?

Brooke: Yes he is, but you can't talk to him right now.

Haley: Why not?

Brooke: He just got back and we are having a nice evening together.

Haley: I need to speak with him.

Brooke: What is with you? Are you pregnant or something?

Haley: O my gosh! No!

Brooke: Okay then, see ya later.

Haley: Just let me in.

Brooke: No you will not ruin this for me!

**She slams the door in Haley's face.**

Brooke: O my gosh!

**Brooke turns around to see Nathan standing there looking shocked and almost laughing.**

Brooke: You hungry?

**Nathan walks in and sits down at the table. Brooke brings dinner over and makes a plate for Nathan.**

Brooke: So you think you really improved your game?

Nathan: Yeah, the camp really helped me.

Brooke: Well, that is good considering you are going to take us to state this year.

Nathan: I hope so. So, what did you do when I was gone?

Brooke: I went to a party the night after you left, Lucas and Haley pretty much ruined that for Peyton and I.

Nathan: That sucks.

Brooke: I know it does, and what sucks even more is that Peyton and Lucas broke up.

Nathan: Wow, what?

Brooke: Yeah and it is obviously, because Haley came back. All he is does is defend her!

Nathan: He always defends Haley, but I didn't expect him to defend her over Peyton.

Brooke: Yeah I know.

Nathan: Wow! That was so good!

Brooke: Thanks! Would you like desert?

Nathan: Yeah that would be great.

Brooke: You have to come back here and get it.

**Brooke gets up and walks back to the bedroom. Nathan gets up, grinning, and chases Brooke back to their bedroom. They close the door behind them.**

**The next morning Brooke and Nathan lay in bed for until around two in the afternoon.**

Brooke: Nathan are you awake?

Nathan: Yeah. Come here.

**Nathan pulls Brooke on top of him. Brooke laughs loudly.**

Brooke: I am so glad that you are home.

Nathan: I love you.

Brooke: I love you too. We should do something fun tonight.

Nathan: Yeah that sounds good.

Brooke: Oh, by the way Peyton and I spent the night in here last week and we bought a movie on cable. You don't mind do you?

Nathan: No, not at all.

Brooke: I knew you wouldn't.

Nathan: How did you know that?

Brooke: Because you are the best boyfriend in the world and you love me.

Nathan: I love you too. I am going to get in the shower.

**There is a knock on the door.**

Brooke: I will get it, maybe it is Lucas.

**Brooke answers the door. Haley steps inside.**

Brooke: What are you doing here again? Don't you ever give up?

Haley: What?

Brooke: Nathan loves me Haley and it is killing you to know that you left him your music career and for Chris Keller. He loves me now and it was your mistake to leave him. He stopped loving you a long time ago and you will never love you.

Haley: Really? If you loves you so much then why isn't my marriage to him annulled yet?

Brooke: He hasn't got papers yet and you were gone.

Haley: I sent him annulment papers in the mail and I signed them. All he had to was get the finalized.

**Brooke looked shocked.**

Haley: Of course that was before I knew that I was coming home.

Brooke: Well, I am sure he signed them.

**Haley walks into the kitchen and starts looking through drawers.**

Haley: Let's find out if her signed them.

Brooke: Haley, what are you doing? In case someone hasn't told you, you don't live here anymore.

**Haley holds up the annulment papers. Brooke has no idea what to say. Nathan walks out in just his shorts, his hair is wet, because he just got out of the shower. **

Brooke: Why didn't you tell me Nathan?

Nathan: Tell you what?

Brooke: That Haley sent you annulment papers that you didn't even sign!

**Brooke goes to the door.**

Brooke: I am leaving.

Nathan: Brooke!

**Brooke slams the door shut, leaving Nathan and Haley standing there alone. **

Nathan: You need to leave.

Haley: What? Nathan if we could just..

Nathan: Leave now!

Haley: I never meant to hurt you!

Nathan: Just go!

**Haley walked out the apartment door.**


	28. Chapter 28: I can't wait for you

Chapter 28- I can't wait for you  


**Brooke pulls her car in to Peyton's driveway. She runs up to Peyton's room. **

Peyton: Brooke, what is wrong?

Brooke: Haley stopped by. She sent Nathan annulment papers and he didn't even sign them. Maybe, he isn't really over her?

Peyton: He is over her. I know it. He would never go back to her.

Brooke: You don't know that!

Peyton: Yes, I do! There is probably a reason why he didn't sign the papers.

**Peyton's cell phone rings.**

Peyton: It's Nathan.

Brooke: I'm not here.

Nathan (on the phone): Is Brooke over there? She got mad at me and well, it is a long story.

Peyton: Okay, bye.

Nathan: Bye.

**The next day Nathan goes over to Peyton's to talk to Brooke. He walks up the steps and knocks on the door. Peyton answers the door. Her hair is a mess and she is wearing a Raven's basketball shirt.**

Nathan: Hey

Peyton: Hey, if you looking for Brooke..

**He cuts her off.**

Nathan: I know she is here. I went over to her house and she is not there.

Peyton: I don't know Nate, she's pretty mad.

Nathan: Just yell for her.

Peyton: Nate, I can't

**Peyton is hesitant.**

Nathan: Please, for me?

Peyton: BROOKE!! Come down here!!

Brooke: (from upstairs) What?

Peyton: Come down here.

Brooke: Why? Is that Nathan at the door?

Peyton: No!

Brooke: Yes it is. I am not coming down I don't want to see him! Don't even let him in this house!

Peyton: Give me a second Nathan.

**Peyton shuts the door. A few minutes Brooke comes down. She opens up the door.**

Brooke: Why are you here? It is like 9 a.m.!

Nathan: I know that, but she knows that we are done. Most importantly she knows that I love you.

Brooke: I just didn't want you to hurt me, like Lucas did.

Nathan: I won't, I promise.

Brooke: You already have.

Nathan: I didn't mean to hurt you!

Brooke: I still hurt Nathan, whether you meant to or not.

Nathan: I am really sorry.

Brooke: I just feel like I did in the beginning of our relationship.

Nathan: What do you mean?

Brooke: I felt like you were trying to replace Haley with me. In your head you didn't mean to, but in your heart you did.

Nathan: No that...

**Brooke cuts him off.**

Brooke: If you were completely over her then why didn't you sign the papers?

**Nathan says nothing and Brooke gets teary eyed.**

Brooke: That's what I thought!

**She slams the door in his face. Nathan stands there. **

Nathan: Brooke!!

**Nathan goes home and was thinking about going to down to the Rivercourt when his phone rang.**

Nathan: Hello

Haley: Hi. Do you think that I could stop by? We need to talk about some things.

Nathan: Yeah, there is a lot we have to talk about. I will be here.

Haley: See you in a few minutes.

Nathan: Okay, bye.

**Nathan hangs up the phone. About five minutes later, Haley walks in.**

Haley: Sorry, I forgot to knock. I am just so used to walking in.

Nathan: That's okay.

Haley: I just need to know where we stand.

Nathan: Where we stand? Haven't I made it clear that we are done?

Haley: Yes, but you didn't sign the papers.

Nathan: I know, because I wasn't sure where my head was at. I didn't know if I could just erase you from my life just like that. We had some great memories together.

Haley: I know Nathan, but if you could just let me in.

Nathan: I know that I love Brooke, but then you walk back into my life and I am not sure what I want.

Haley: Did you miss me when I was gone?

Nathan: For a while, until Brooke showed me how to life and not to sit around and pout just because you left.

Haley: The other night when we hugged you hugged me back.

Nathan: I know, but that didn't mean anything, and I was confused and I was unsure of what I wanted. I didn't know if I want to be with you or Haley.

Haley: Did our relationship mean anything to you? We are married! We are still married!

Nathan: I can forgive you Haley. I just can't be with you anymore.

Haley: Why not?

**Haley starts getting really upset and Nathan starts getting really impatient.**

Nathan: Because I love Brooke. I was upset you kissed Chris, but that has nothing to do with this anymore. I don't love you.

Haley: Why don't you love me?

Nathan: I trusted you Haley and that was my first mistake.

Haley: I was just going after my dream.

Nathan: After you kissed Chris.

Haley: What we had we amazing.

Nathan: I know it was, and it is too bad that it is gone.

**Haley starts crying.**

Nathan: Sometimes I miss what we had, but the I remember how bad you hurt me, and I don't miss it.

**Nathan walks over to the counter where the annulment papers are sitting. **

Haley: Nathan? What are you doing?

**Nathan picks up a pen.**

Haley: Nathan, please don't.

Nathan: I wallowed in self pity, because you left me. I felt sorry for myself, because you left me. I waited for you to come home. I can't wait for you.

**Nathan signs the annulment papers and hands them to Haley.**

Haley: We don't have to do this. We can just go back to the start. We can start over. If you could just forgive me.

Nathan: I'm afraid I can't do that. I assume that you will take care of the papers. It should be final soon and now it is as if we never happened.

Haley: Nathan, you know that you will never forget what we had.

Nathan: I want to.

Haley: I am so sorry, Nathan. Maybe we can try again someday.

Nathan: Try what?

Haley: Us.

**Haley walks over to the window and looks out and sees that it is raining.**

Haley: It's raining. Don't you remember what we happened in the rain? It was raining when you asked me to marry you. You asked me why forever couldn't start today. I wanted to be your wife and I still want to be. Don't you remember the bracelet you gave me the first day I tutored you? I still have it.

Nathan: Yeah I remember that. Remember when you ditched me at prom, because you were with Chris? Remember when you kissed him and left me to go on tour with him?

Haley: I don't want to remember that.

Nathan: Well, I remember that.

Haley: We were supposed to have a life together. We were supposed to have kids and you were going to play basketball.

Nathan: I am done talking about this. It's over.

Haley: Please, Nathan I love you.

Nathan: And I love Brooke Davis.

Haley: What happened to always and forever?

Nathan: I asked myself the same question when you left me. The pain in your heart gets better everyday. It will go away, and it helps when you have some one in your life to help you. So leave Haley, it's over.

Haley: I will love you Nathan, always and forever.

**Haley closed the door behind her. When she closed the door she felt as if she were closing the door to an chapter of her life. Her life with Nathan was now over. She knew in her heart that she had to move on, and she knew that she was going to have to make nice with Brooke and Peyton before school started. If she didn't her life at Tree Hill High would be miserable and she would never make it through the year. She wished that she would have never gone on tour wish Chris Keller. She wished she would have stayed in Tree Hill with Nathan. Going on the tour and being with Chris Keller were the worst mistakes of her life. She got back home to Lucas' and she sat on the bed. Lucas walked into the room.**

Lucas: Where have you been?

**Haley turns around and looks at Lucas.**

Lucas: Oh my gosh.

**Haley's eyes were red and swollen. She was sobbing.**

Haley: I went to see Nathan, to uhh.. talk about everything. He told me that he wants to forget me and we are over.

Haley: He hurt me so bad.

Lucas: I am so sorry Haley. You can cry on my shoulder as long as you need to.

**Haley and Lucas sat there for about an hour with Haley just laying her head on Lucas' shoulder crying.**


	29. Chapter 29: End of Summer

Chapter 29- End of Summer

**The next morning Nathan calls Brooke.**

Nathan: Hey.

Brooke: What do you want?

Nathan: Haley and I are over.

Brooke: What?

Nathan: I signed the papers and she knows that I love you. Only you. I don't want to hurt you like that ever again Brooke.

Brooke: I know, I am just going to need some time.

Nathan: For what?

Brooke: To get over what happened.

Nathan: Yeah, of course. I totally understand.

Brooke: Okay, well I have to go.

Nathan: Do you want to come over later?

Brooke: Maybe.

Nathan: Okay, I will talk to you later. I love you.

**Brooke smiles.**

Brooke: I love you too.

**They hang up the phone and Brooke goes over to Nathan's later on in the evening. Brooke and Nathan spent what was left of the summer together, and they were happy. Happier than they had ever been in their lives. They tried to avoid Haley even though she knew Nathan and Brooke were together, she still felt bitter towards them both. Peyton and Lucas weren't back together yet. Things had been going well for Brooke and Nathan, but that is partly, because they were not at school around other people at school, but if there is one thing that you could count on is that there is always drama at Tree Hill High.**

**Nathan and Brooke parked by each other in the parking lot at school, on the first day of their senior year. They greeted each other with a kiss.**

Brooke: Can you believe that summer is over?

Nathan: I know, we had such a good one. It was only, because I spent the whole summer with you.

Brooke: Aww Nathan, I love you.

**Nathan puts his arm around Brooke.**

Nathan: I love you too.

**Haley gets out of Lucas' car and watches as Brooke and Nathan walks across the parking lot together.**

Lucas: Hales.

**She continues watching.**

Lucas: Hales!

Haley: Huh?

Lucas: Don't worry about it.

**He walks up and puts his arm around her.**

Lucas: Come on. We're seniors now.

**Haley gives Lucas a little smile. Lucas and Haley walk into the office and pick up their schedules. **

Haley: What's your locker number?

Lucas: 230

Haley: What? Mine is 229.

Lucas: Oh, they must still have your name as Scott.

Haley: Oh my gosh. They have to fix this.

**Haley turns around and goes back to the office. The office is packed with kids who are having locker problems or need schedule changes. Haley waits in line.**

Office Lady: Can I help you?

Haley: Yes my name is Haley James and you have me down as Haley Scott and my schedule.

Office Lady: You want me to?

Haley: If could you please just fix it?

Office Lady: Alright please right your name here and we will call you down to the office in a few days.

Haley: What?

Office Lady: You have to wait your turn. Other people are having problems too.

Haley: Where is Principal Turner?

Office Lady: He is in a conference.

Haley: I need to speak with him.

Office Lady: Well that is not possible.

Haley: You don't understand.

Office Lady: Next!

**Haley turned around and walked out of the office and down the hall to her locker. She was looking at her schedule and she was just about to her locker when she saw Nathan and Brooke at Nathan's locker, which was right near her locker. She knew that she could do one of two things, runaway now or face this head on. She knew what she had to do.**

**She walked up to her locker and started opening it.**

Nathan: I love you.

Brooke: I love you too.

**Seeing them together everyday reminded Haley everyday of the mistakes that she made.**

Brooke: Hi Haley.

Haley: Hey guys.

Nathan: Hi.

Brooke: Well, I have to get to class.

**Nathan and Brooke kiss.**

Nathan: Bye

Brooke: Bye

**Haley keeps trying to open her locker and she can't get it. The locker is jammed. Nathan is watching her out of the corner of his eye. He walks over to her.**

Haley: No, I can get it.

Nathan: No, I got it.

Haley: I can help you.

Nathan: I can get it.

Haley: No, Nathan. I can't need you anymore.

**She tries the combination again, and she still can't pull the handle up. Nathan grabs the handle and opens it. She looks up at him with tears in her eyes.**

Haley: I told the office that I need a new locker, but they put me on some waiting list.

**The bell rings. Nathan walks away.**


	30. Chapter 30: Miss James

Chapter 30- Miss. James

**Haley is left standing there alone. She watches Nathan walk away. As she watches him go the memories start flooding back to her.**

_Flashback_

**Nathan and Haley were lying in bed together. Nathan looked at her and said, "I could love you forever, Haley James Scott."**

_End of Flashback_

**Haley caught her breath. Her eyes started filling up with tears. She stopped herself from crying. She knew she was stronger than that. She knew she was stronger than that. Haley gathered her composure and walked to her class.**

**After fourth period, Haley went back to the office. She asked the office lady to look up her files.**

"Haley Scott, right?" asked the office lady.

"No, it is Haley James," said Haley.

The woman looked at her.

"I need to change my name on the school paper work from Scott back to James," said Haley.

"Okay," said the office lady. "Just fill these forms out", she said handing the papers to Haley.

Haley took the papers and filled them out. She handed them back to the office lady.

"Okay, Haley James you are all set," said the office lady.

Haley smiles and walked out the office door and back to class.

"My senior year is off to a great start", Haley though to herself. "My marriage was already annulled."

**It seemed to Haley as if her life was falling apart at the seams. In her world she thought that she would come home to Nathan patiently waiting for her to come back to him. She would tell him what a mistake she made and he would forgive her. They would kiss and make up. Instead she came home to her husband with Brooke and they are in love. Someone my swell have slapped her in the face.**

**She walked into her English class. The teacher looked at her and asked her why she was late.**

"I was in the office, "replied Haley.

**The teacher looked at the seating chart.**

"Okay, Haley Scott," said the teacher.

"Actually it is Haley James," said Haley.

"Okay Haley James, you can take the seat third row and third seat back," said the teacher.

**Haley walked back to her seat and saw Peyton sitting next to her.**

"Hey Peyton!" said Haley.

"Hi," said Peyton very coldly.

**Haley thought the way Peyton was acting was very strange. Haley thought Peyton was probably still mad at her for leaving Nathan and then coming home.**

The teacher let them talk for awhile since it was the first day of school.

Haley turned to Peyton. "I wish you would just tell me why you are so mad at me."

**Peyton looked at Haley angrily.**

"You left Nathan and you weren't here to see how much pain he was in. I love him and you hurt him! You can't just come back here and act like everything is normal."

**The bell rang.**

Haley didn't know what to say. Peyton looked at her.

"That's what I thought," she said.

**Haley thought her Senior year was not getting off to a very good start, as she walked out to Lucas' truck and waited for him. She turned around to see Brooke and Nathan in Nathan's car.**

"Are they everywhere?" Haley thought to herself. She looked up and saw Lucas walking toward her.

"Hey Luke! Where have you been?" asked Haley.

"Sorry Hales," he said as he was opening up the door to his truck.

**Lucas looked over to see Brooke and Nathan.**

"Let's get out of here," Lucas said smiling at Haley.

**Two Months Later**

**Basketball season is starting soon and the cheerleaders were starting practice as well as the basketball players. Haley sat waiting impatiently for the bell to ring so she could get out of Tree Hill High for the day. She listened to the announcements.**

"Would all cheerleaders please report to the office immediately," said Mouth over the loudspeaker.

**Haley grabbed her books and walked to the office. She turned the corner to see Brooke standing there looking happy as ever.**

**Brooke started handing out papers to everyone.**

"This is our practice schedule and game schedule. We are doing the Sparkle Classic this year," said Brooke.

**She handed out the papers and stopped at Haley. Everyone else was leaving.**

"Oh you still want to cheer this year?" asked Brooke.

"Why wouldn't I?" asked Haley.

"I figured you wouldn't want to with everything that has happened," said Brooke.

"Well it will look good on my college applications and it is my Senior year," said Haley.

**Haley forced a smile.**

"Here are your papers," said Brooke.

**Haley took the papers and walked away. Just as Nathan came up behind Brooke and kissed her. Brooke watched as Haley walked away. She couldn't help but looking concerned.**

"What's wrong?" asked Nathan.

"Nothing," said Brooke.

**He grabbed her hand as they walked out to the parking lot. Nathan talked to Brooke in her car until it was time for him to go back into school for practice. Almost all the cars were out of the parking lot. Brooke saw Haley standing by Lucas' car. She pulled up beside her.**

"Hey, you need a ride?" asked Brooke.

"No I am just waiting for Lucas," said Haley.

"Well Whitey changed practice to right after school, So I can give you a ride," said Brooke.

"No it's fine I can wait," said Haley.

"Get in," said Brooke.

**Haley picked up her purse and got in Brooke's car. Brooke had never felt so awkward. She felt that her and Haley should still be fighting. She knew Haley still hated her, but it was time to move on. Haley was the one who left Nathan. Brooke finally pulled up by Lucas' house. Haley thanked Brooke for the ride.**

"No problem," said Brooke.


	31. Chapter 31: Game Night

Chapter 31- Game Time

The first game of the season was tonight. It would be their last first game ever. This was their Senior year. This was the year. Their last chance to make it to state. The Raven has to win state.

The last bell of the day rang. Peyton Sawyer walked down the hallway meeting up with Brooke. Both of the girls were wearing their Ravens cheerleading uniforms, ready for tonight's big game. Nathan came up behind Brooke and kissed the top of her head.

"Hey," said Brooke to Nathan.

"I love you," said Nathan.

Brooke smiled and looked over at Peyton as she rolled her eyes. The three of them went to their lockers and got their things they needed to take home. Peyton, Brooke, Nathan, and Lucas walk out to the parking lot together.

"Hey Brooke why don't you come over to my house before the game, so we can get ready together?" asked Peyton.

"That sounds like a good idea," said Brooke.

Brooke looked over at Nathan and smiled.

"What?" asked Nathan.

"You don't care do you?" asked Brooke.

"No, good ahead," said Nathan as he kissed Brooke.

Nathan thought he had never felt happier. He was kissing his beautiful girlfriend and ready for tonight's big game. He knew he had to impress the scouts if he wanted to play basketball at Duke University next year. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Haley walking up to Lucas.

"Hey Luke you headed home," asked Haley.

"Yeah I will be there in a minute," said Lucas.

Haley let her self in Lucas' truck as Lucas and Peyton stood outside.

"How much longer is she going to be staying with you?" asked Peyton.

"I don't know Peyton. You know her parents packed up and moved. She doesn't have anywhere else to go. She is my best friend. We are basically family. You know I think of her as a sister," said Lucas.

Peyton gave Lucas a blank look.

"Whatever, I am going home," said Peyton.

She got in her car. Brooke saw Peyton was about to look so she gave Nathan one last kiss and then ran off to get in Peyton's car. Nathan watched her get in Peyton's car as she waved at him. Nathan smiled and then turned to see Haley watching him. Haley quickly turned away and acted like she was looking at something else. Nathan stood by his car only for a minute watching Haley. She waved awkwardly at him. Nathan forced a smile and waved as he got into his car.

Peyton and Brooke pulled up to Peyton's house. Peyton had never seen Brooke so happy, but Peyton wasn't so happy.

"Is something bothering you?" asked Brooke as they walked up to Peyton's room.

"I don't know if I should talk about it with you," said Peyton.

"Why not? We talk about everything P Sawyer," said Brooke smiling.

Peyton didn't say anything and then she sighed.

"It's about Haley," said Peyton.

"Oh," said Brooke.

"Do you still want to know?" asked Peyton.

"Yes!" yelled Brooke.

Peyton smiled and then both of the girls sat down on Peyton's bed.

"I am sure you know that Haley is staying at Lucas' house because he parents don't live in Tree Hill anymore. I don't mind her staying there because I know she is not going to take Lucas from me or anything. Those two are practically brother and sister. I feel kind of weird talking about this, but I did used to date Nathan, and I care about him still as a friend.

"Well of course, Peyton. I care about Lucas too but as a friend," said Brooke.

"I just saw what it did to Nathan when Haley left. He was a mess and I just feel like Haley didn't even care. If she cared she would not have stayed away this long. She would not have hurt him. I know I should just forgive her, but I just can't bring myself too, just not yet," said Peyton.

"Look at it this way, if Haley would not have left then Nathan and I would not have got together," said Brooke.

"I think you would have eventually," said Peyton smiling.

"Come one," said Brooke jumping up off Peyton's bed. "We have to get ready for the game."

Haley James took a deep breath as she walked into the gym. She found the rest of the cheerleaders and sat down to stretch. She said hello to Peyton, but Peyton didn't seem to happy to see her.

"Peyton can I talk you for a minute?" asked Haley.

Haley and Peyton walked away from the other cheerleaders for a minute.

"What?" asked Peyton.

"I don't know why you keep acting like this with me. I know I left Nathan, and it was a mistake. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I want us to be friends again. It is really hurtful to me, to be treated this way. I considered us to be good friends," said Haley.

"I know Haley. Things are just so much different than last year. It is just a lot to adjust to, and things are so weird between you and Brooke," said Peyton.

"I think it is getting better with me and Brooke. It is just so hard going to school everyday and seeing them together," said Haley.

"Whose fault is that?" asked Peyton as she walked away.

The game went great! The Ravens won their first game by twenty points, with Nathan scoring twenty-five points alone. Brooke sat down on the bleachers waiting with Peyton for Nathan and Lucas. Brooke turned to see Nathan walking out. She jumped up and ran over to him. She kissed and hugged him.

"Thanks baby," said Nathan.

"Let's go do something to celebrate," said Brooke.

"Okay," said Nathan smiling.

"Peyton what are you guys doing now?" asked Brooke.

"Nothing that I know of," said Peyton.

"Are there any parties tonight?" asked Brooke.

"Not that I know of," said Peyton.

"I know what we can do!" said Brooke.

"What?" asked Nathan.

"Just meet me at the Café," said Brooke smiling,

About ten minutes later Brooke shows up at the café with a gallon of ice cream and a ton of sundae toppings.

"What is all of this stuff for?" asked Lucas.

"If we can't go to a party then we are going to eat ice cream," said Brooke.

The four friends sat and ate their ice cream and until Lucas' cell phone rang. Lucas looked at his phone and saw that it was Haley.

"I am going to take this outside," said Lucas.

Lucas stepped outside to take his phone call.

"I know who is on the phone," said Peyton.

Brooke looked up at Peyton. Before they knew it Lucas came back in a hurry. HE grabbed his things and his keys.

"What's wrong?" asked Peyton.

"One of Haley's sisters was in a bad car accident. They don't know if she is going to make it. I am driving Haley down to Florida to see her," said Lucas.

"Tonight?" asked Peyton.

"Yeah I need to get her there as soon as possible," said Lucas.

"Okay," said Peyton.

Lucas kissed Peyton and told Nathan and Brooke goodbye and rushed out the door.


	32. Chapter 32:Trip

Chapter 32- Trip 

Lucas ran in the house to find Haley crying.

"You ready?" asked Lucas.

"Yeah let me grabbed my toothbrush. I already got your things ready," said Haley.

"Thanks," said Lucas.

"Did you tell Karen where we are going?" asked Haley.

"I called her on my way here," said Lucas.

Lucas and Haley took off. On this road trip to Florida the two had a lot to talk about, but no one had said a word until about one hundred miles into the trip.

"You okay Haley?" asked Lucas.

"No. I am really upset about my Quinn, and I am upset about everything going on back home," said Haley,

"What exactly are you upset about?" asked Lucas.

"Well you are my only friend and you hang out with the people who hate me," said Haley.

"They don't hate you. Nathan was hurt and Peyton is just protective of Nathan," said Lucas.

"That doesn't bother you?" asked Peyton.

"No not at all. They have a really nice friendship, but they were a terrible couple," said Lucas laughing.

"Yeah," said Haley smiling. "I remember that."

"I didn't think it would be this hard after I came back. I thought Nathan and I would have problems but I never thought he would be with someone else. I never would have imagined he would be with Brooke. I thought we would work through this and then we would be together forever, It feels like someone is stabbing my right in the heart every time I see them together. When I see them kiss, or when I see him look at her, the same way he used to look at me. We had what Brooke and Nathan have now. Our love was stronger than what they have. We loved each other more. I wish I could go back," said Haley.

"Try not to think about it Hales," said Lucas.

"How can I not think about it when all I see at school is them together and happy," said Haley.

"I know it is hard," said Lucas.

It started to rain very hard. Lucas turned on the windshield wipers on. Haley turned her head and looked out the window and tried to fall asleep.

They arrived in Florida in the morning. Haley had only driven for a few hours while Lucas took a short nap so he could drive the rest of the way.

"I think this is it," said Haley as Lucas took a right turn into Mercy Hospital.

The park the car and then ran into the hospital. Lucas up to the desk in the hospital, to find out where Haley's sister was.

"What room is Quinn James in?" asked Lucas.

"She is on the third floor ICU in room 14," said the nurse.

"Thank you," said Lucas as he grabbed Haley's hand and they took off up the stairs.

Haley and Lucas entered the room to find her parents sitting by Quinn's side. Sarah was so beat up and bruised. She also had a broken leg.

"I am so glad you are here," said Haley's Mother as she gave her a hug.

"How is she?" asked Haley.

"She has a lot of internal bleeding and she still hasn't woke up, but the doctor said it could be a few day," said Haley's Mother.

Haley sat down in an empty chair by her sister's bed and reached out to grab her hand. Haley looked at Lucas.

"I think we should give Haley some time alone with her," said Lucas.

"That is a very good idea. I was just thinking I need some coffee," said Haley's Mother.

"I would be happy to walk down with you," said Lucas.

Lucas and Haley's parents left the room shutting the door behind them.

"Hey you know I drove all the way down here to see you so, you better wake up. I'm sorry I don't keep in touch with you like I should. My life is just such a mess right now. After I got back from the tour, I came home and Nathan had moved on. He has a new girlfriend, and so we aren't together anymore. We proved everyone right. They said it wouldn't last and it didn't," said Haley in tears.

Haley couldn't help it anymore. She broke down, and now she was sobbing. She cried about Nathan, and most of all her sister. She wanted her to wake up more than anything. She laid her head down on the hospital bed. Haley realized how tired she was when she felt Sarah's hand move while she was holding it. Haley quickly lifted her head.

"Quinn?" said Haley.

Quinn opened her eyes and looked around right when Haley's mom walked into the room.

"You are finally awake!" said Haley's Mom in tears.

She ran over to her daughter's bedside and kiss her on the forehead.

"I am so glad you are awake," said Haley wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I don't remember anything from the accident," said Quinn.

"Another car hit you head on. A drunk driver, he died instantly," said Haley.

""Thank God you are alright," said Haley's Mom.

Haley and Lucas stayed the day Saturday, but on Sunday morning it was time to leave. Haley said her goodbyes and then left to head back home to Tree Hill.

"I am sorry Lucas. I guess I didn't have to come down here, but my Mom said she thought I should come down," said Haley.

"It is fine. You know I would do anything for you," said Lucas.

Lucas pulled out his cell phone. He left a voicemail on Nathan's phone asking him to go check on Peyton, because he hasn't been able to reach her on her cell phone.

Meanwhile, back in Tree Hill Nathan and Brooke are just waking up. Brooke heard Nathan's phone vibrating. She picked it up and saw Nathan had a voicemail.

"You have a voicemail babe," said Brooke.

Nathan look at his phone sleepily and then checked his voicemail.

"Luke wants us to go check on Peyton he hasn't been able to reach her on her cell," said Nathan.

"I hope she is okay," said Brooke.

"I will get the keys," said Nathan.

Brooke changed her clothes and they headed out the door.

"Was Haley's sister okay?" asked Brooke.

"Yeah she woke up and the doctors said she is going to just fine," said Nathan.

"That's good," said Brooke.

Nathan pulled up to Peyton's house. Her car was in the driveway.

"She must be here," said Brooke.

Brooke knocked on the door. No one answered.

"Come on," said Brooke as she started walking towards the back of Peyton's house.

Brooke went to the back door and found a key under a mat. They went in to Peyton's house.

"Peyton!" Brooke yelled.

"Brooke was really starting to get worried. She ran upstairs, and now she could hear the music. She opened the door to Peyton's room.

"You guys scared me!" said Peyton.

"Why haven't you been answering your cell phone?" asked Brooke.

"It never rang. Lucas said he had been trying to call it. They are on the way home and Haley's sister is fine," said Brooke.

"So they drove down there for nothing?" asked Peyton.

Brooke and Nathan looked at each other and said nothing.

"I am really getting sick of her! She did this to herself, and all she can do is sit around and pout. Lucas feels bad for her," said Peyton.

"I know it must be hard with her living there," said Brooke.

"She doesn't have anywhere to go," said Peyton rolling her eyes. "That is what tells Lucas."

"Well you better call Lucas and let him know you are okay," said Nathan.

"Okay," said Peyton.

Brooke and Nathan got in the car and headed back to the apartment.


	33. Chapter 33: Party Party

Chapter 33- Party Party

The alarm was going off on Brooke's phone. She looked at the time. It is 6:30, and it was Monday. She rolled over to see Nathan besides her sleeping peacefully. She got up and showered and started fixing her hair. She heard her cell phone ringing. She picked it up and saw that it was her mother calling.

"Hello," said Brooke sounding annoyed.

"What? When did you find this out?" asked Brooke.

Brooke looked completely shocked.

"I can't believe this," said Brooke.

She hung up her phone and sat down on her bed and started crying. Nathan rolled over and saw Brooke sitting on the bed crying,

"What's wrong baby?" asked Nathan as he put his arms around Brooke.

"That was my Mom on the phone. My Dad got a new job in California. They are selling our house and we are moving," said Brooke.

"What?" asked Nathan.

"They can't keep the house for you?" asked Nathan.

"No they really need to the money," said Brooke.

"You are moving in with me," said Nathan.

"What?" asked Brooke.

"You are not moving! I would not let you move. I love you Brooke," said Nathan.

"I love you too," said Brooke.

Nathan kissed her and she laughed.

"I am calling my Mom after school and telling her I am staying with you," said Brooke.

"We can start getting your things in here soon," said Nathan.

"I am so happy!" said Brooke.

Once again Nathan saved the day for Brooke.

That Thursday Peyton and Brooke go to Brooke's house to pack up everything Brooke is taking to Nathan's apartment. Brooke has noticed that Peyton has been acting really strange all week. She knows something is wrong.

"Is something bothering you?" asked Brooke as she taped up another box/

"How can you tell?" asked Peyton.

"You seem really distant and I just know these things," said Brooke.

"Lucas hasn't notice anything," said Peyton.

"What is it? Haley?" asked Brooke.

"Well she is still getting on my nerves, but it is something bigger this time," said Peyton.

"Oh no, please don't tell me your pregnant," said Brooke.

""I think I am," said Peyton.

Brooke dropped the clothes she was holding in her hands and ran over to Peyton's side.

"Have you taken a test yet?" asked Brooke.

"No," said Peyton.

"We are going to find out together. You are coming to Nathan's party at his beach house aren't you?" asked Brooke.

"Yeah," said Peyton.

"We are going to find out tonight," said Brooke.

Peyton and Brooke got read for the game together. Before the game Brooke stopped at the drug store and picked up a pregnancy test. The Ravens won that night 65 to 35. Nathan had an incredible night.

Brooke was waiting for Nathan after the game when she saw Deb.

"Hello Brooke," said Deb.

"Hi!" said Brooke.

Nathan came walking over and kissed Brooke on the forehead.

"Brooke do you mind if I talk to Nathan alone for a minute?" asked Deb,

"No not at all. I am going to go ahead and get in my car," said Brooke.

"I will meet you in the parking lot said Nathan giving Brooke one last kiss.

Out in the parking lot everyone was ready to head down to Nathan's beach house. Brooke got in her car and sat down to think. She had so many things running through her head, before she knew it Nathan was ready to leave. She grabbed her things and got in his car.

The party was so much fun and everyone was so happy because they won the game. Brooke saw Peyton and Lucas walk in. Brooke ran up to Peyton.

"Peyton I need your help with something. Please come with me," said Brooke.

Brooke grabbed Peyton's hand and led her to the bathroom upstairs.

"What?" asked Peyton.

"You are taking this pregnancy test," said Brooke holding the test out to her.

Peyton took it from her and agreed to take it. Fifteen minutes later it was ready.

"I can't look at it," said Peyton.

"I will," said Brooke.

Brooke slowly walked over to the pregnancy test.

"It's negative!" yelled Brooke.

"It is?" asked Peyton smiling.

"Your not preggers!" said Brooke happily.

They started jumping up and down.

"That is such a relief!" said Peyton.

"Brooke," said Nathan knocking on the door.

"What?" said Brooke.

"I need to talk to you," said Nathan.

Brooke came out of the bathroom.

"What did you need?" asked Brooke.

"Let's go in here," said Nathan taking Brooke into a bedroom. He shut the door behind him.

"I talked to my Mom after the game and she said she saw you at the drugstore today," said Nathan.

Brooke looked up.

"She saw you buying a pregnancy test, Are you pregnant?" asked Nathan.

"No! I was buying that test for Peyton!" said Brooke.

"What? Does Luke know about this?" asked Nathan.

""No she hadn't told him she thought she was pregnant she isn't though," said Brooke.

"Okay I am glad it is just not you," said Nathan kissing her forehead.

The next morning Nathan woke up on the floor he looked up on the bed to see Peyton and Brooke in it.

"I think we celebrated too much last night," said Brooke sleepily.

Peyton laughed.

"Where is Luke?" asked Brooke.

"He just sent me and text saying he went out to get us some breakfast,: said Peyton.

Lucas returns with the food and the four friends ate and laughed and talked about the night before. Around noon they headed home. Brooke and Nathan go straight to her house to put her things in his car.

"I think that is the last box," said Nathan.

"I can't believe this is the last time I will be in my house," said Brooke.

Nathan put his arm around Brooke.

"I love this house," said Brooke looking around.

She shut the door and walked out with Nathan, holding his hand.


	34. Chapter 34: Alone Doesn

Chapter 34- Alone Doesn't feel so cold

Basketball season had flown by. The Ravens were now headed into the second round of the playoffs. Nathan and Brooke loved living together, but Haley was still living with Lucas and Peyton did not like that still.

It was a Friday night and they Ravens didn't play until Saturday. Lucas came in to talk to Haley.

"I am going over to Peyton's for the evening," said Lucas.

"Oh okay. I have a ton of things to do here," said Haley smiling.

"Bye Hales," said Lucas.

"Bye," said Haley.

Haley sat down on the bed. She really did not have a ton of things to do. She looked in her the closet and decided she would go through some of her things. She got out the first box and it was a whole bunch of old notebooks and papers. She threw half of them away. Then, she found a box of clothes she didn't know she had. She came across another box. She opened it up and as soon as she did, she realized what it was. It was one of the boxes that Nathan had given to her with her things in it.

She pulled out what she wore on her wedding, letters and card from Nathan. She found the bracelet. At one point that bracelet meant everything to her. She called Lucas and asked if she could borrow his car. Of course he said yes. She put the book in the car and drove to the café. She used the key and went into the café. She sat in there alone for awhile, when Nathan walked in.

"Oh I saw the lights on and I thought Karen was in here," said Nathan.

"No it's just me," said Haley awkwardly.

"What is that?" asked Nathan pointing to the box.

"The box of my things you gave me. I am throwing it away. I don't need it anymore," said Haley.

Nathan just looked away.

"You know Nathan when I first came back it hurt so bad to see you and Brooke together. It hurt more than I ever could have imagined, but after awhile it stopped hurting. It hurts less everyday. I have realized being alone isn't so bad, but being alone without friends is awful. Peyton and Brooke both hate me. They were my only friends. I left with a husband and three close friends and came back to no husband and one good friend. I really miss Brooke and Haley. I was mad at first, but I am slowly getting over it. It just hurt me so bad," said Haley.

"You think you didn't hurt me? When you left Brooke was there for me. She showed me how much she cared and how much she loved me. Where were you? I barely heard from you! If you loved me so much, then why didn't you ask me to come with me or at least call me?" asked Nathan.

"I don't know Nathan," said Haley.

"It doesn't matter now. I am happy and you are getting there. I hope some day you will be as happy as I am now," said Nathan as he started headed toward the door.

"Nathan!" said Haley.

Nathan turned around to face Haley.

"I loved you, Nathan. I loved you so much," said Haley as tears ran down her cheeks.

"I know and I loved you," said Nathan.

"I just want things to go back to normal between me, Brooke, and Peyton. I really miss my friends," said Haley.

Nathan shut the door to the café and walked out. Just like Haley walked out on him.

The Ravens basketball team won the state championship and before they knew it, graduation was here. After graduation Brooke spent a short summer together, but they spent every moment together. They knew that in September Nathan had to go to Duke to start college and Brooke was going to have to start doing something with her life, but she knew it wouldn't be college. More than likely she would try to expand her business.

When September finally came and Brooke and Nathan had to say goodbye it was the hardest thing they ever had to do. In the past year they had hardly be separated for a day and now they had to be separated for four years. They promised each other that their love could make it through anything and they promised they will still be together no matter what would happen and that they would make it work.


	35. Chapter 35: Four Years Later

Chapter 35- Four Years Later

Fours Years Later

Brooke is a successful fashion designer with her line "Clothes Over Bros" her mother is one of her partners. She is homesick and sick of the city life. She misses her friends and she wants to go back home to Tree Hill. She gets off the plane and standing in the airport is Peyton. Brooke runs into Peyton's embrace.

"You're home now," said Peyton.

"It feels so good to be home," said Brooke.

"You can stay with us for as long as you want," said Peyton driving her back to her house.

They pull up to Lucas's house and he comes out to greet them.

"Hey Brooke," said Lucas giving her a hug.

"It is so good to see you," said Brooke.

"Let me get your bags for you," said Lucas.

Peyton and Brooke went into the house to catch up on the four years that they have spent apart.

"So you and Lucas are engaged! I am so happy for you both of you," said Brooke.

"When I was living in LA he flew out and took me out to dinner and told me he couldn't live without me. I was so unhappy there and I moved back to Tree Hill that next week of course and I am just so much happier here," said Peyton.

"No wedding any time soon?" asked Brooke.

"Oh no!" said Peyton laughing.

"He's in the middle of writing his second book and I am trying to start my record label and it is just too crazy right now, so hopefully in a few years we can have the wedding," said Peyton.

"Well good that gives me plenty of time to design your fabulous wedding dress," said Peyton.

The two of them fell quite.

"You know he's back right," said Peyton.

"Who?" asked Brooke.

"Nathan," said Peyton.

"Oh," said Brooke looking shocked. " I did not know that," said Brooke.

"He is out with an injury. He was playing for the Seattle Seahawks," said Peyton.

"Well I am glad he is doing good," said Brooke. " Well other than the injury," said Brooke.

"We don't have to talk about him if you don't want to," said Peyton.

"It's ok," said Brooke.

"He looks good. Lucas and I had him over for dinner a few weeks ago," said Peyton.

"Well, I am going to go get unpacked," said Brooke.

"There is this great band playing at Tric tonight. Do you want to go?" asked Peyton.

"I would love to go!" said Brooke. "Did you book them?" asked Brooke.

"Of course," said Peyton.

"It is just like old times," said Brooke smiling.

Brooke got all dress up and dulled up to go to Tric. She was so excited to go out with Peyton.

" I feel bad taking you away from Lucas," said Brooke when they were walking in.

"Oh no he is writing and he is really writing good tonight so he didn't want to stop of course," said Peyton walking back stage.

"Well good we can have a great girls night then," said Brooke.

"I am going to go check something out with the band. Could you wait right here for a minute?" asked Peyton.

"Yeah," said Brooke sitting down back stage.

Peyton went and talked to the band. Peyton remembered that she had to go find Karen and ask her if she called the band for next month. She was walking through the crowd when she felt some one tap on her should and she heard someone yell her name. She turned around to see Nathan.

"Hi Nathan," Peyton said awkwardly smiling.

"Where's Lucas?" asked Nathan.

"Oh he's at home writing," said Peyton.

"Is something wrong?" asked Nathan.

"Oh no nothing's wrong. I just have to find Karen," said Peyton.

"Oh okay," said Nathan.

Peyton awkwardly smiled again and then ran off to get Brooke.

She was still sitting down back stage.

"You ready?" asked Brooke standing up.

"Yeah," said Peyton.

"Let's go get a drink," said Brooke.

Brooke walked over to the bar to order a drink. Peyton did not know what to do or what to say. She didn't Brooke to just run into Nathan without a warning. She couldn't let that happened to her best friend. Peyton got in front of Brooke and blocked what could be her view of Nathan.

"Brooke?" said Peyton.

"Huh?" said Brooke smiling.

"He's here," said Peyton.

Brooke didn't even have to ask. She knew who she meant. She knew that Nathan was at Tric. Peyton swore swear she felt her heart stop. All of the memories everything that they had came flooding back to her. She remembered the way her used to love her and they way she used to love him. They had drifted apart and she didn't know how to act around him. They made eye contact only for a minute. Brooke looked away from Nathan's eyes.

"I'm going to leave," said Brooke.

"No please stay," said Peyton.

"I can come back and pick you up," said Brooke.

"No if you want to leave go ahead. Karen can drop me off," said Peyton.

Brooke drove Peyton's car home. She was quiet when she entered the house. She didn't want to disturb Lucas while he was writing. She went into the spear bedroom and buried her face in a pillow and started to cry because she still loved him.

A few hours later she heard Peyton come home. Brooke walked into the kitchen to greet her.

"Hey," said Brooke.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Peyton.

"Yeah I am really sorry that I left like that," said Brooke.

"Let me get a bottle of wine and you can explain," said Peyton.

"That sounds great," said Brooke smiling.

Peyton poured them each a glass of wine and they went and sat in the living room to talk.

" I still love him," said Brooke with tears in her eyes. I was so miserable in New York. I didn't have any good friends or close friends. I didn't have anyone to love. All the money in the world can not make you happy. I miss him. We just fell apart after he went off to Duke to play basketball and I went to New York to start my fashion line. I wanted to be together but we just couldn't be together. I don't know what to say to him. It has been over three years since I have seen him. We are different people. We aren't the same," said Brooke.

"I think you should talk to him. He is staying in the apartment," said Peyton.

"What?" said Brooke.

"He got the apartment back when he moved back to Tree Hill after his injury," said Peyton.

"The apartment? The one we lived at?" asked Brooke.

"Yeah," said Peyton.

"Being back in Tree Hill makes it worse too because I remember him. The way he used to be and what we had. I will never have another love like it," said Brooke her eyes filling up with tears.

Peyton hugged Brooke while she cried.

The next day Brooke got up and got ready. She walked out to the kitchen and saw Peyton drinking a cup of coffee.

"Good morning," said Peyton.

"Can I borrow a car?" asked Brooke.

"Yeah I am going to take Lucas's car so you can take mine," said Peyton.

"I have a few things to do today," said Brooke.

Brooke took Peyton's car. It was such a beautiful day. She drove around Tree Hill and she found herself outside of the apartments. She just sat in the parking lot. She didn't have to courage to go up and knock on the door. She was afraid that he would see her out in the parking lot so she drove down to Main Street. She saw the building beside Karen's Café was for sale. She had a brilliant idea. She wanted to work in her hometown. She called the number and the realtor came over immediately. She bought it and called all of her people to start renovations so the store could be open as soon as possible.

The next day the same realtor showed her the most beautiful house right on the water. She bought it fully furnished. She was so excited to be opening up a new store and starting a new life in Tree Hill.

A little over a week later with a lot of hard work from Brooke and all of the people she hired the store was open and running. She had a lot of help from her assistant Millicent. She had helped her find an apartment and even set her up on a few dates with Mouth who was a successful sports anchor at the local news station.

Brooke was folding clothes and arranging the merchandise. She looked up and saw Nathan standing in front of her. He took her breath away.

"I saw you last weekend at Tric," said Nathan.

"Yeah," said Brooke.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" asked Nathan.

"Tree Hill is home. I wanted to come home and work here too," said Brooke.

"Well good luck said Nathan," as he turned to walk away.

He left Brooke standing there in and in that moment Brooke thought of a million things she should have said. She even started to talk but something inside her made her stop. She watched Nathan walk out of her store.

Brooke knew that she had to move on. She walked into the back of the store, it was already done. She sat down in a chair and thought about what her next mo e would be. She knew she couldn't stay at Peyton's forever.

Brooke arrived back to Peyton and Lucas; around ten o'clock that night.

"Hey," said Peyton when Brooke walked in the kitchen. "Did you have a good day?" asked Peyton.

"Yeah I saw Nathan today," said Brooke.

"Where?" asked Peyton.

"He came in the store. He asked me what I was doing back and then he just left. I am not upset about it," said Brooke.

"I know you are," said Peyton.

"No no, "said Brooke holding back tears.

"Brooke…" said Peyton.

"Anyway I came here to tell you that I bought a house so I can take my stuff there tonight," said Brooke.

"No Brooke let Lucas help you tomorrow. It's too late," said Peyton.

"Okay I am going to buy a car tomorrow too," said Brooke.

"I will go with you," said Peyton.

The next day Brooke and Peyton all of Brooke's things to Brooke's beautiful new home. It was only a few miles from Lucas and Peyton's house. It was a fairly new home and it was all decorate, although there was a few rooms that Brooke was going to redo. They also went a bought Brooke a car. She knew she couldn't borrow Peyton's car forever.

Brooke went to the store. She was constantly thinking about Nathan. She was wondering what he was doing. Who he was with and If he was thinking about her being back in Tree Hill. She remembered everything Nathan had told her when they were in high school. He said they were made for each other and he would never leave her. Then reality set in. His dream was to go to Duke to play basketball and she wanted to expand her fashion line and she couldn't do that in North Carolina she had to go to New York. She thought about the last time they saw each other. It was awful they held each other and cried. They tried to stay in touch through calls, ichating, texts, and emails but after awhile they grew apart. They only saw each other once. They had met at one of Nathan's games and Nathan told Brooke he couldn't be tied down by here any more and it just wasn't working out. She still loved him, but she always wondered if he still loved her. She was still day dreaming when she was startled suddenly by her phone vibrating.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey let's go out tonight," said Peyton.

"To where?" asked Brooke.

"To Tric of course and now that you have seen Nathan I guess we don't have to worry about you running into him unexpectedly," said Peyton.

That night the girls got ready and went out to Tric they were having a good time dancing and Brooke invited her assistant Millicent who showed up with Mouth.

"Hey Mouth!" said Brooke running over to him giving him a big hug.

"Hey Brooke I am so glad you're back home," said Mouth.

"Me too," said Brooke.

Brooke heard a deep voice behind her. She turned to see Nathan standing behind her.

"Hey Mouth," said Nathan.

"Hey Nathan!" said Mouth.

"How's it going man?" asked Nathan.

"Good I really love my job at the tv station," said Mouth.

"That's good," said Nathan.

"How's that knee?" said Mouth.

"It's better but not good enough for me to be playing basketball on it yet,"said Nathan.

"So next year I will be able to play hopefully go somewhere good," said Nathan.

Mouth and Nathan continued to talk and Brooke just watched them. She missed these people who she saw almost everyday and then never saw them at all. She missed the little things like just hanging out with them. She missed Nathan the most though. Peyton saw Brooke just standing there watching them and decided to do something about it.

"Let's dance!" said Peyton grabbing Millie and Brooke's hands leading them out onto the dance floor.

The girls were dancing and having a good time. Nathan saw Mouth watching Millie out on the dance floor.

"So you really like here?" asked Nathan.

"Yeah I do. You know when you just can't live without someone and when you are away from them you miss them so much it literally hurts. That is what I feel for Millicent. She is the love of my life. I want to marry her someday, but it just isn't right for us right now. We have only been together for a little bit but I just know that it is right,' said Mouth.

"Yeah I know exactly how you fell," said Nathan looking toward the dance floor at Brooke. She was dancing and laughing at the light hit her face just right and she was smiling and laughing with Peyton.


	36. Chapter 36: The End

Chapter 36- The End

The next day Brooke was getting some things done at her new house. It started out as a really dreary day out and then it turned in to a bad storm. The electric just went out and Brooke was lighting candles and putting them out everywhere in her living room, bedroom and kitchen so she could see. She heard a knock at her door. She ran over to answer. It just as she opened her door the lightening flashed. It was Nathan.

"Hey," said Nathan.

Brooke didn't know what to say. The man she was still in love with was standing at her door step.

"Can I come in?" asked Nathan.

"Yeah yeah,"said Brooke as Nathan walked in.

"I wanted to check on you," said Nathan.

"Because of the electric being out and the storm?" asked Brooke as she walked in to the kitchen.

"Yes and no. In the past two weeks I have seen you all around Tree Hill and now you buy a house. Are you staying or what?" asked Nathan.

"Yes I am staying here," said Brooke.

"Why?" you had everything in New York city.

"I had money, fame, and power. I didn't have my friends, and I didn't have a home. Tree Hill is home and it is where I want to be. I wasn't happy," said Brooke.

Nathan sat down at the kitchen counter while Brooke stood on the other side of the counter.

"How's the knee?" asked Brooke.

"I hope I will be able to play in the NBA next year. I am still going to rehab for my knee. I was the first pick to the Seattle Seahawks, but I hurt my knee in training. So I decided to come home to Tree Hill," said Nathan.

"Where you happy away at college?" asked Brooke.

"I met a lot of people and I made a few friends but none of them were as good as the friends I had back here in Tree Hill," said Nathan.

"I barely had any friends in New York," said Brooke.

"The most popular girl in high school barely had any friends?" asked Nathan.

"I was working every day and I didn't have time for friends," said Brooke.

"Brooke," said Nathan standing up. "I came here tonight to check on you because of the storm, but I also came here because I wanted to see you. I haven't seen you in three years and that night I saw you at Tric everything came back to me and I know how much I missed you," said Nathan he walked toward Brooke.

Brooke just stood in her kitchen, motionless.

"I never stopped loving you throughout these five years, I have never stopped not for one minute," said Nathan with tears in his eyes.

Brooke didn't know what to say. Her eyes were filling with tears and she had wanting to hear Nathan say that for years.

"I never stopped loving you Nathan. I missed you every day we were apart and I came back home for you. I wanted to be close to you and what we used to be so I came back to Tree Hill. When I saw you walk into my store I wanted to tell you everything that I still wanted you and I wanted to be with you. I was so afraid that you wouldn't want me anymore," said Brooke crying.

"Of course I do. I love you," said Nathan.

Nathan took Brooke into his embrace.

"I have wanted this for so long," said Nathan.

"I missed everything about you," said Brooke.

Nathan picked Brooke up and carried her to the bedroom.

The next morning Nathan rolled over to see Brooke lying next to him. He hadn't felt this happy in years. He laid there and just watched her sleep. When Broooke opened her eyes she was so glad that it wasn't all a dream and that Nathan was still laying there next to her. She cuddled up into Nathan's embrace.

"Tell me a secret," said Brooke.

" I love you," said Nathan.

"That's not a secret," said Brooke laughing.

"I will tell you one, said Brooke.

"What is it?" asked Nathan.

"I don't want to scare you away," said Brooke.

"You won't," said Nathan.

Brooke hesitated.

"I came home because I want a family. I am tired of being alone. I was going to raise a family on my own, but I don't mean right now but eventually," said Brooke.

"That's great baby. I want that for us too," said Nathan.

Brooke smiled.

"You mean you would want to have baby with me?" asked Brooke.

Of course I would you are the only woman that I love," said Nathan.

Brooke smiled and kissed Nathan.

The next few months were filled with so much love between Nathan and Brooke Nathan left the apartment and moved into Brooke's house. They had never been so happy. Brooke had a really long day at her store and she came home and was really tired she opened the door to her house and saw candles light everywhere and roses sprinkled on the ground. There were also bouquets of roses everywhere. Nathan was standing in the middle of the living room in a tux.

"What's this?" asked Brooke.

Nathan down on one knee and Brooke was shocked.

"The time we spent apart was the worst years of my life. I never want to be away from you again. I never want you to have to be alone again. I want you to know that I will always be here and I will never leave you. Even if I could I wouldn't take back any of the bad things that have happened to us, because it has brought us here to this moment with each other. I want to start out lives together as soon as possible. I want to be with you forever I want to have a family with you," said Nathan.

"I want all of those things too," said Brooke.

"Brooke Penelope Davis will you marry me?" asked Nathan.

"Of course I will!" said Brooke laughing and crying all at the same time. She jumped into Nathan's arms. He spun her around, while she admired the most beautiful ring she had ever seen on her finger.

The next two months were filled with so many things that had to be done to prepare for the wedding; she booked a beautiful garden for the wedding and a tent for the reception. She brought in a wedding planner that she knew from New York to take care of everything. Peyton threw her a small wedding shower and a bachelorette party. Before they knew it, it was the big day.

Brooke stayed all night at Lucas and Peyton's house and Lucas stayed at Brooke and Nathan's house.

Peyton woke up to Brooke jumping up and down screaming "I'm getting married today!'

Peyton and Brooke jumped up and down on her bed screaming and laughing both of them was so excited. They showered and got their hair and makeup done. They arrived to the wedding and it was everything she wanted and more. Nathan stood at the end of the aisle. Everyone stood up when Brooke entered. Her hair was softly curled and her dress fit her like a glove. She walked down the aisle and Nathan saw that he had never seen a woman as beautiful as her.

Brooke met Nathan at the end of the aisle as the joined hands to walk up to two steps by the preacher.

"Family and friends we are gathered her today to witness two lives becoming one and to witness a commitment to love one another endlessly and unconditionally. They have chosen to write their own vows," said the preacher.

"There is no one else I would rather stand up here with today and commit to other than you. You complete me. You make me whole. I love you more than anything and I can't wait to start our life together," said Brooke.

"Brooke, I will always be there for you and I will always protect you. Over the years my love for you will only continue to grow. I will love and cherish you for the rest of my life," said Nathan.

Brooke and Nathan put rings on each others fingers and Nathan kissed the bride. They walked back down the aisle but this time together, as husband and wife. The reception was beautiful they dance their first dance and had a great time with family and friends. Half way through the reception an old friend walked in.

"Haley?" said Brooke.

"Yeah it's me!" said Haley smiling and giving Brooke a hug.

"You look amazing!" said Brooke.

"Thanks you are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen," said Haley.

"So where are you these days?" asked Brooke.

"I am still touring and making my third album. I really never have a reason to comeback to Tree Hill, just to see Lucas. My family all moved away. I don't have a house except my tour bus, but I am happy," said Haley.

"That's great. Well get something to eat and enjoy yourself," said Brooke smiling.

"Take car of him," said Haley.

"I will," said Brooke smiling.

Nathan and Brooke went off to their honeymoon and when they got back they a phone call that Nathan didn't ever want to get.

"That was my agent. They Seahawks don't want me back for this coming year," said Nathan.

"What? Why not?" asked Brooke.

"They didn't say," said Nathan.

"I am sure something better will come along," said Brooke.

"I'm going down to the river court to shoot," said Nathan.

"Are you okay baby?" asked Brooke.

"Yeah I am fine," said Nathan giving Brooke a kiss on forehead.

Nathan left and Brooke was left in the house alone. She went and sat down on the couch and cried.

Two months passed and it was hard for Brooke and Nathan. Nathan was upset about not being able to in the NBA, but Brooke was there for him in every way she could be.

One afternoon Brooke was in the kitchen and Nathan came in.

"I am playing the Charlotte Bobcats next season," said Nathan.

"What?" said Brooke excitedly.

"I am in the NBA," said Nathan.

"I love you so much I am so proud of you," said Brooke running into Nathan's arms.

They went out and celebrated that night and the next morning Nathan rolled over and saw that Brooke was not there. He saw up in bed and saw Brooke coming out of the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" asked Nathan,

Brooke walked over and sat down on the bed near Nathan.

"I didn't want to tell you until I was sure and I am still not sure but I think I am pregnant," said Brooke.

"What?" said Nathan smiling from ear to ear.

"I am going to go to the doctor today. I have been almost a week late and I have been getting sick all week," said Brooke.

Nathan took Brooke to the doctor where she had a blood test done to see if she was pregnant. Nathan and Brooke waited very impatiently in the room for the test results.

The doctor came back in the room and gave them the news.

"Well you're definitely pregnant. You are about six weeks along," said the doctor.

Brooke was brought to tears and so was Nathan.

"I am so excited!: said Brooke jumping up and down.

When they got back to their house Brooke and Nathan just laid together on their bed.

"I can't believer we have a baby that is growing inside you," said Nathan.

"Well believe it! It will be here in less than eight months!" said Brooke smiling.

Eight Months Later

Brooke was absolutely glowing and almost ready to pop. Her stomach was huge! She was folding clothes at her store when she felt a sharp pain. She decided to ignore it and keep on working, until she felt another one.

Are you okay Brooke?" asked Millicent.

"Yeah I am fine," said Brooke making an awful face from pain.

"I am calling Nathan," said Millicent with he phone to her ear.

"Nathan I think Brooke may be in the first stages of labor so if you could get her bag and come here and take her to the hospital. No, no, no Nathan please don't panic. She is fine. Ten minutes is great. Okay Nathan please relax," said Millicent.

"I don't want to go to the hospital!" said Brooke.

"I saw you out here and I already called your doctor and she want you to come in the hospital, because this is your first baby you don't know how fast the baby is going to come," said Millicent.

Nathan helped Brooke into the hospital and she got signed in and put in a room. That was when the contractions really started coming. Brooke was really feeling the pain, but she didn't want an epidural. The doctor came in and told Brooke that she was fully dilated and it was time for her to push. She got ready to push with Nathan right beside her. After 4 pushes they had a beautiful baby girl named, Arabella Scott. They would call her Bella for short.

"She needs a middle name," said Nathan.

"Penelope?" asked Nathan.

"I want her to have her own name," said Brooke.

"What about Journey?" asked Brooke looking down at their beautiful baby in her arms.

"Journey?" asked Nathan.

"Yeah because we had such a long journey to this moment. I just want to give our daughter a name that means something," said Brooke.

All of Nathan and Brooke's friends and family came to visit them in the hospital. Nathan sat in the chair in the corner of the hospital room as Peyton came in and ran over to the hospital bed. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She was glowing, and Nathan had never seen her this happy. He watched Brooke hand over Bella over to Peyton. Peyton and Brooke were both crying while looking at Bella.

"Brooke she so is beautiful!" said Peyton.

"I know and I think she already love her Aunt Peyton," said Brooke.

"You are going to let her call me that?" asked Peyton.

"Of course!" said Brooke.

"Well you will be her aunt officially in a few years," said Brooke.

Lucas and Nathan came walking over to the bed.

"Can I please hold her?" said Lucas.

"I don't think you are going to be able to get her out of Peyton's arms," said Brooke smiling.

Lucas walked over to a chair and sat down. Nathan took Bella from Peyton and walked her over to Lucas. Lucas looked down at little Bella in his arms.

"Life is so amazing, isn't it?" said Lucas.

"It is man," said Nathan smiling and looking at Bella.

"She is beautiful Nate," said Lucas.

Brooke and Nathan went home the next day and started their new life with their new baby. It was a lot of sleepless nights and being exhausted, but it was all worth it because they were a family now.

Two Years Later

"Brooke come on we are going to be late," said Nathan standing at the door waiting, wearing a tux.

"We are almost ready!" yelled Brooke from the bedroom.

Nathan looked up to see his wife wearing a beautiful black dress that fit her like a glove and extenuated every part of her body including her baby bump, holding their daughter in a white dress.

"You shouldn't be picking her up," said Nathan taking Bella from Brooke.

"It's fine Nathan," said Brooke.

"I don't want you to strain yourself or anything," said Nathan.

"Are you ready to be Aunt Peyton's flower girl?" asked Brooke.

When they arrived to the wedding site it was beautifully decorated. Peyton looked beautiful her hair was softly curled framing her face. Her dressed was exclusively designed by Brooke of course. It was a princess dress with so many layers of tulle. Nathan peeked his head where the girls were getting ready in the tent and told them they had five minutes.

Brooke walked down the aisle with Bella as she threw flowers down. She didn't want to stand up in the front so she sat with her Grandma Deb in the front row for the rest of the wedding. As Brooke watched Peyton walk down the aisle to marry Lucas she thought about when they were in high school and how far they had come from when they all became so close. They had been through so much together and now they were all settling down and becoming happy, even Haley who was at the wedding with Chris. Brooke watched her best friend marry the love of her life and as she watched them have their first kiss she looked over at the love of her life and she couldn't believe how far they had come together. She looked forward to more of their life together and especially meeting their new baby boy.

THE END.


End file.
